Recherche et Rencontres
by Ame Phoenix
Summary: La tension monte à bord du Pearl...Commode et Jack ne se maintient de moins en moins, une chance que les filles sont là! Les complots surgissent...Est-ce qu'Éma a basculé du mauvais côté? CHAP 8 Reviews please!
1. La découverte

**Bonjour!**

**Je sais que les caractères des personnages sont différents du film et que Will est un peu…beaucoup stupide…Ne m'en voulez pas si vous trouvez sa trop bizarre…C'est ma première fanfiction que je publie sur ce site, donc, soyez clément s'il vous plaît ! Tous commentaires constructifs pour améliorer le développement de cette histoire sera très apprécié. J'dois ajouter aussi que le début n'a aucun rapport avec la fin, il me fallait un début alors, c'est ce que j'ai trouv**

**Disclaimer : ****Bon, Jack, Élisabeth et Will ne m'appartiennent pas, comme vous le savez…(Dommage ! ^^) Marf, tout ce qui se trouve dans le film appartient à Disney…Plusieurs personnages apparaîtront au fil de l'histoire et quelques-uns sont ma propriété privé. **

**Genre : ****Action/aventure, romance, drama et le fantaisie c'est plus à la fin…**

**Alors, je vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !**

**Recherche et Rencontres**

Jack Sparrow se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueurs glacées qui glissaient lentement le long de son dos. I l sentit quelque chose qui lui touchait le bras gauche, il se retourna et vit que la chose en question était une jeune femme, la belle Élizabeth Swann. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans son lit, dans sa chambre? Il se posa ces questions en la regardant; il la trouvait tellement belle…Pourquoi était-elle là avec lui?…Il n'était qu'un pirate après tout et elle la fille d'un célèbre gouverneur… Mais non! Il avait toujours attiré les femmes comme un aimant, et surtout les belles. Il détourna la tête en la voyant qui ouvrait lentement les yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il la trouvait merveilleuse après tout il était un pirate, pas question d'amour pour lui, certainement pas avec elle en plus. 

-Bonjour, lui dit-elle en rougissant, passé une bonne nuit? 

-Bon matin, mais qu'avons-nous fait et d'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu dans mon lit? Lui demanda-t-il étonné de la voir réagir si… naturellement.

-Ah, tu ne te souviens donc de rien… Eh bien je vais te le raconter, répondit-elle un peu déçue qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas.

-Hier soir, continua-t-elle, comme tous les soirs, je suis partie me coucher avant toi et William car j'étais ennuyée de vous entendre parler de trésors et de navires. Vous comme d'habitude êtes partis au bar _Tortuga. _Environ une heure après être partie me coucher, Will est venu me rejoindre, il s'est endormi mais pas moi. Une demi-heure plus tard tu cognas à la fenêtre et me dis de descendre, c'est ce que je fis. Tu étais déjà un peu saoul lorsque tu m'as dis devenir avec toi mais vu qu'on se connaît assez, eh bien, je suis venue. Tu m'as amené au bar et nous avons bu un ou deux verres de rhum. Tu commençais à être enivré, alors j'ai proposé te raccompagné ici car je ne savais pas si tu allais encore te souvenir où était ta chambre. Rendu ici, eh bien, tu t'es couché et tu m'as dit de venir te rejoindre. Vu que j'étais très fatiguée, je suis restée et me suis endormie ici, mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne s'est passé, sauf que nous nous sommes embrassés et … mais sinon rien. 

Jack se leva d'un bond, il devait être tard car Élizabeth venait de lui dire que lorsqu'ils sont revenus, il était environ minuit. Will! Comment Élizabeth a-t-elle pu l'oublier? Ils étaient fiancés depuis environs trois semaines! Jack et lui étaient les deux meilleurs amis de l'île de la Tortue et sûrement de la mer des Caraïbes. Le premier endroit que Will irait ce matin sera sûrement chez Jack. (Pour qu'il l'aide à chercher sa belle Élizabeth!)

-Est-ce que ça va mon beau capitaine? Demanda Élizabeth en se redressant sur le lit.

-Eum… je voudrais que tu t'habilles et que tu restes ici car Will, comme tu dois l'avoir oublié, est ton fiancé et mon plus grand ami. Alors, je pense qu'il doit être en bas pour voir si tu es ici ou si je sais où tu es. Enfin, peignes-toi et habilles-toi très belle : s'il te voit ici il ne faut pas qu'il s'imagine des choses qui ne sont pas arrivés.

- D'accord Jack, lui répondit la belle aux longs cheveux châtains.

Et au plus grand regret de Jack, Will était en bas comme il le pensait.

- Jack, Élizabeth a disparue, dit Will sans même lui dire bonjour.

Le charmant capitaine Sparrow avait la gueule de bois ce matin-là et avait bien de la misère à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Will pour sa défense. Heureusement qu'il était habitué aux situations délicates! Par contre, il n'avait pas le goût de mentir à Will alors, il décida de lui avouer la vérité, ce qu'il n'aurait pas du faire.

- Mon gars, écoute, écoute-moi bien sans m'interrompre : hier, quand tu es parti, j'ai pris encore quelques verres de rhum et bien, je suis devenu un « peu » saoul. Alors, je ne savais plus trop bien ce que je faisais. Je suis venu chez toi voir si tu dormais ainsi qu'Élizabeth, pour savoir si vous vouliez prendre un dernier verre. Ta fiancée n'était pas encore endormie alors elle est venue avec moi et nous avons bu quelques verres de trop. Elle m'a raccompagnée et finalement elle s'est endormie chez moi, dans ma chambre en haut et elle y a passé la nuit… Mais il ne c'est rien passé, je te le jure! Lui répondit Jack en reprenant son souffle. 

- Et où est Élizabeth, maintenant? Demanda Will pâle comme un linge. 

- Elle est en train de se coiffer, répondit Jack, malheureux.

Will poussa un long soupir, se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus près de lui. Il regardait Jack de ses grands yeux bruns-noisettes. Il voyait bien que son ami avait l'air sincère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Jack Sparrow était un célèbre pirate et les pirates n'avaient aucun mal à mentir. Souvent Will avait vu son ami se sortir des plus délicates situations en mentant. Il avait réussi quelques mois plus tôt à se tirer d'horribles ennuis. (Comme se faire pendre, se faire tirer par fusil etc…) En plus de posséder l'art de mentir, Jack était le roi de la manipulation, alors Will avait du mal à le croire. 

-Tu l'aimes, eh Jack Sparrow, ma bien-aimée, demanda Will fou de rage, répond moi! 

-Eum…je crois qu'oui, elle me plait bien, mais jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui puissent vous nuire à tous les deux! Je sais comment tu t'es donné du mal pour la séduire, la sauvée des hommes de Barbossa et même quand ta vie à été menacée…Alors ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, lui répondit le capitaine Sparrow en voyant bien que celui-ci était en train de perdre la tête.

-Jack, Jack, Jack…C'était la dernière fois que tu m'appelles ami. Quand je pense que tu as osé me faire ça, à moi! Passer toute une nuit avec ma fiancée, dans ta chambre ensemble, dans le même lit! JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS PENSÉ QUE CELA POURRAIT ARRIVER! Se mit à hurler Will dans le bar _Tortuga _.

Tous les clients regardaient la scène pour voir ce qu'il allait arriver. Élizabeth, qui avait entendu son fiancé crier, savait que Jack avait du lui avoué la vérité, alors elle descendit. En bas, dans le bar, il n'y avait plus aucuns sons, excepter le bruit des vagues. 

- Will chéri, dit Élizabeth un peu apeuré, entre moi et Jack il n'est rien arrivé! En plus, c'est moi qui lui aie proposé de le raccompagner, alors rien n'est de sa faute. 

- Non Élizabeth, tu n'as pas besoin de le protéger. Je sais qu'il ta demandé de nier ce qui s'est passé. Ne t'en fait pas, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute et je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Comment ais-je pu lui faire confiance? Comment ais-je pu faire confiance à un pirate? Répondit Will comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

- Eh bien Élizabeth, nous ferions mieux de partir avant que monsieur Sparrow nous coupe en petits morceaux, répondit Will à lui-même.( Celui ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ces mots. Il ne voyait aucun rapport!)

Will empoigna Élizabeth par le bras, la colla sur lui et sortit du bar sous les yeux ébahis du capitaine Jack Sparrow. Il ne savait que faire : devait-il les suivre pour voir où Will amenait la belle ou bien devait-il rester ici, le temps que Will se calme et prendre un verre de rhum pour se détendre? Il choisit la deuxième option et ne prit pas seulement un verre mais trois-quatre! Les ivrognes qui avaient assisté à la fureur de Will se remirent à se chamailler pour une raison ou une autre, sans même se souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer…Excepter Jack, qui ne cessait de se remémorer la scène. 

***

Will avait amené Élizabeth dans sa demeure près du port et faisait ses bagages sans rien lui dire. Elle savait ce que Will voulait faire : partir loin de l'île de la Tortue, loin de Jack. 

- Élizabeth, fais tes bagages. Nous partons très loin de cette espèce de crapule de Jack Sparrow. Dépêches-toi nous partons dans deux heures, je vais préparer l'équipage et après au revoir. Enfin, nous partons de cette vie de malheur. 

- Et où irons-nous? 

- Je ne te le dis pas car tu pourrais aller tout raconter à Sparrow et il viendrait te chercher , alors tu le sauras lorsque nous y serons, lui répondit Will froidement.

Sans dire un mot de plus, son fiancé sortit de la chambre en enfermant Élizabeth à l'intérieur. Cependant il avait oublié de fermé la fenêtre à clef, alors elle pouvait s'y glisser et sortir car la fenêtre n'était pas trop haute. Elle partit et courut jusqu'au bar _Tortuga_ chercher Jack pour empêcher Will de commettre une grosse gaffe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Je remercie tout le monde qui me laisseront une review! Je vous en donnerai une en retour, promit! *signe de scout* **

****

**_Sol  dominus imperii romani,_**

****

Amé Sparrow 


	2. La quête

**Disclaimer : Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent! À part Nichols!**

**Genre : Pour l'instant : action/aventure, romance, drama…À venir : Fantasy, Angst…^^**

**Retrouvons, sans plus tarder, le capitaine Jack Sparrow et l'équipage de la Perle Noire! Une bonne main d'applaudissement s.v.p! … **  
  


Chapitre 1 

  
Elle retrouva Jack sans aucuns problèmes, mais il était malheureusement encore une fois saoul « Comme toujours! se dit-elle » Le tricorne du capitaine était posé sur la table, son manteau était tombé par terre et le capitaine riait seul, une bouteille de rhum à la main.   
  
-Pourquoi les pirates boivent toujours du … du rhum! Se mit à hurler Élizabeth, qui voyait maintenant son dernier espoir tomber en fumée.   
  
Jack se retourna, sentant que cette phrase le visait particulièrement. Il put voir sortir du bar la belle Élizabeth. Il prit son chapeau, enfila son manteau et se leva, chancelant, et quitta la place, oubliant même sa bouteille de rhum!   
  
-Élizabeth, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demanda l'homme en la rattrapant.   
  
-Jack, si tu veux tout savoir, je venais te dire que Will préparait un bateau. Nous allons vers une destination dont je ne sais le nom! Lui répondit brutalement la jeune femme. J'étais venu te prévenir mais je vois que tu as d'autres choses à faire, comme te saouler!   
  
-J'espère que William ne prendra pas mon équipage, ni mon navire. Ça serait bien le restant des écus, marmonna Jack. Malheureusement, elle l'avait entendu…   
  
-C'est ça Jack, peut-être tu ne me reverras plus jamais mais tu pense encore à ton équipage! Je commençais à avoir une meilleure opinion des pirates mais je me suis trompé encore une fois! Je comprend maintenant pourquoi William est si fâché! Vas donc t'occuper de ton équipage et de ton maudit navire et fiche-moi la paix! Lui cria Élizabeth en commençant à pleurer.   
  
-Voyons trésor! Tu sais que je t'aime bien plus que mon navire et que toute autre chose! Ne t'en fais pas je… Commença Jack mais il fut interrompu par Will qui avait entendu la voix de sa bien aimée.   
  
- Élizabeth, que fais-tu avec cet imbécile de pirate?! Je t'avais dit de rester chez moi, bien tranquille! Pourquoi ne m'écoutez-tu pas? Et avec qui je te retrouve? Encore en présence de ce maudit pirate! Viens, nous partons tout de suite, lui dit-il en lui empoignant fermement le bras.   
  
Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, ou même Jack, Will l'accompgnait déjà à la sortie. La jeune femme n'avait d'autres choix que de le suivre.   
  
-Je t'aime Élizabeth et je te retrouverai! Lui cria Jack Sparrow avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin.   
  
Élizabeth qui l'avait entendu pensa : « J'ai été heureuse de faire ta connaissance, capitaine Sparrow! »   
  
***   
  
William avait amené safiancée dans un endroit que tout deux connaissaient bien ainsi que tous les marins et corsaires de l'île de la Tortue : le port. Le navire de Will était déjà prêt à partir ; la nourriture était là, les bagages et bien sûr l'équipage! Elle ne comptait que peu de gens car presque tous les boucaniers étaient sous les ordres de Jack. Le forgeron ne voulait en aucun cas avoir affaire avec des personnes qui aimaient Jack Sparrow.   
  
-Monsieur Turner, demanda un vieux marin, où allons-nous?   
  
-Loin de cette île de malheur, répondit vaguement Will.   
  
-Mais je voudrais savoir où nous allons avant de m'embarquer dans une grosse aventure, répondit le matelot.   
  
- Bien, si tu veux partir, pars. Je vais dire où nous partons seulement quand nous aurons quittés le port. Je veux être sûr que _personne ne sache où nous allons_. Alors si tu as trop peur, bien, pars maintenant et ne reviens pas.   
  
-C'est exactement ce que je vais faire! Lui répliqua le vieux marin.   
  
-Bien ! Bon débarras!   
  
Le vieux bonhomme partit et se rendit jusqu'au bar _Tortuga_ pour aller rejoindre Jack. Will ne savait pas que Sparrow était en affaire avec tous - ou presque - les boucaniers de l'île. Le pirate savait que la réaction de son ancien ami serait très forte alors il avait engagé des marins que Turner n'avait jamais vu avec lui, alors il pourrait surveiller les déplacements de celui-ci. Il avait prévu que des marins, tout au long du voyage, le délaisseraient pour venir le rejoindre sur son navire qui les suivrait de loin, bien sûr.   
  
-Capitaine Sparrow, excusez-moi, dit le vieil homme à l'homme concerné, je suis Nichols, un des pirates que vous avez engagés. Turner n'a rien voulu me dire au sujet de vous-savez-quoi.  
  
-D'accord, mais Turner n'en s'en doute pas j'espère!… Enfin, de mon plan? Demanda le beau capitaine.   
  
-Non, personne n'en a parlé, comme vous aviez dit de faire, monsieur.   
  
-Très bien, sais-tu quand il a prévu de partir? 

  
-Eum…Oui dans environ une heure et demi, lui répondit Nichols.   
  
-Très bien, allez dire à monsieur Gibbs de donner l'ordre de réunir l'équipage et de préparer le navire, je veux que tout soit prêt dans environ deux heures et demi, ordonna Jack en se levant. Il fit quelques pas, s'arrêta et lança au pirate au petit sac d'or.   
  
Il ramassa son tricorne usé, le mit sur sa tête, prit son manteau et monta directement dans sa chambre pour y prendre les quelques effets personnels qu'il avait. Ensuite, il se rendit au comptoir dire à la serveuse qu'il partait. Jack était content que William l'ait défié, car Sparrow, même s'il était un homme qui aimait se reposer quelque fois, était quand même un corsaire. Et un corsaire aime les aventures, les voyages et les chasses aux trésors! 

Deux semaines pour le pirate, c'était une éternité contrairement aux simples gens. Il restait seulement jusqu'au mariage de ses amis. (Il aimait les beaucoup les mariages. Car durant de telles festivités, on pouvait s'enivrer!)   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez aimé la suite! Je vous promets de retravailler dessus. Bientôt une suite. Comme je l'avais promis, je laisse à tout le monde une review alors, envoyer moi s'en beaucoup! ^^ ****  
**  
**Arie25:** Je suis très contente d'avoir une première review. Merci, je suis très heureuse que ma fanfic te plaise. Je sais que j'ai bien des fautes d'orthographes mais je vais essayer de me corriger encore. Cybel m'a aidée mais personne n'est parfait. Je sais que Will est un « peu » con , mais je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur alors désoler si tu l'adores! Bon le début de mon histoire n'est pas fameux, j'ai écrit ça car je n'avais aucune idée pour commencer, mais un plus tard tu vas voir c'est beaucoup mieux. Enfin, merci pour ta review et ton conseil!! En passant, bonne fête en retard! ^^ À bientôt, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite!!   
  


**Cybel :** Salut toi! Lol, que dire de plus? J't'en ait déjà parlé et je te remercie de tes deux reviews. J'attends une review de ta part pour me dire comme tu as trouvé ce chapitre. (même si tu l'as lu des milliers de fois!) ^^ 

  
_Sol dominus imperii romani _  
  
Amé Sparrow


	3. De nouveaux arrivants

**Disclaimer :** **Bon, Émalia et Marina sont ma propriété privée, ainsi que Nichols. Tous les autres personnages appartiennent à Disney.**

**Genre :**** Romance, Action/aventure, Drama, Fantaisie (ça s'en vient bientôt), Angst ^^**

**Chapitre 2**

Jack se rendit, après avoir avertit la serveuse, pour s'assurer les développements des préparatifs du voyage sur son navire et bien sûr voir son vieil ami Gibbs. Celui-ci était un homme grand et un peu ventru. Il avait souvent accompagné le célèbre capitaine dans ses innombrables aventures. Il était plus vieux que Jack mais n'en connaissait pas plus que lui dans le domaine de la navigation ou même de la piraterie. Avant ce jour, Gibbs était un homme qui travaillait pour le gouverneur Swann, le père d'Élizabeth. 

-Salut Jack, dit Gibbs en voyant l'homme s'approcher, comment va mon vieil ami?

-Bien, très bien même, et le mien? Demanda le capitaine, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Super! Et ton navire aussi mais on dirait que ça fait un bout que tu ne l'as pas utilis

-Oui je sais, dit le pirate avec un peu de nostalgie en voyant son navire, la Perle Noire_._ Mais aujourd'hui je pars, enfin!

-Mais Jack, comment veux-tu partir aujourd'hui? Tes hommes sont-ils prêts?

-Oui. Depuis déjà quelques temps je leur ai dit de se préparer à partir et maintenant je leur ai donné le signal, enfin Nichols le leur a donné. Viens-tu avec moi car j'aurai bien besoin …

-Mais comment as-tu pu penser une seule minute que je ne viendrais pas?! S'exclama Gibbs en lui coupant parole.

-Ah mon ami! Que ferais-je sans toi! Dit Jack en riant.

-Bon bien, c'est pas que je veux pas parler plus longtemps avec toi mais j'ai des choses à préparer avant de partir. Alors, à tantôt, lui lança l'homme.

-Nous partons dans une heure et demi, alors soit prêt, l'avertit le capitaine de la Perle.

Jack alla dans sa cabine pour mettre ses choses en ordre. Il vit que sur le pont tout son équipage était là -celui qui l'avait aidé au temps de la malédiction- même Annamaria, la belle métisse. La jeune femme était une pirate avec qui Jack avait déjà sortit. Elle était très belle, sa peau était d'un brun chocolat et elle avait de beaux grands yeux noisette. Annamaria se faisait souvent passer pour un homme car sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir un navire. Cependant, cette fois elle le savait : se serait Jack le capitaine. La pirate aimait encore l'homme (bien qu'il lui aille voler son premier bateau) mais elle savait que son cœur était déjà prit. 

-Bonjour capitaine Sparrow, dit-elle de sa voix mielleuse. 

-Non! Ce n'est pas ma belle Annamaria qui se retrouve sur mon navire! Fit Jack . Tu as encore embelli ma foi! ( Jack était un charmant pirate quand même.)

-Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil Sparrow! Mais, tu sembles fatigué ou est-ce que tu es en manque de piraterie? Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

-Oui je crois que le deuxième choix est très probable! Dit le capitaine en lui rendant son sourire.

-L'air de la mer te fera du bien! Mais avant de partir pour notre voyage, je voudrais te présenter mes deux amies qui feront le voyage avec nous. J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais que tous les  pirates de l'île de la Tortue soient sous tes ordres, alors j'ai pensé te faire plaisir! Voici donc Émalia et Marina, deux pirates expérimentées, elles possédaient un navire mais elles se le sont fait voler ou bien, _emprunt_! 

Il observait de ses yeux sombres les deux jeunes femmes. Elles avaient sûrement l'âge d'Annamaria ou peut-être étaient-elles un peu plus jeunes. 

La première, Émalia, avait des cheveux châtains qui tombaient jusqu'en dessous de ses omoplates. Elle avait sur sa tête un tricorne usé (comme celui de Jack) qui cachait un gros bandeau bleu. Émalia avait une chemise beige bouffante et portait un corset de couleur bleu par-dessus. Sa jupe longue était de la même couleur que ses deux autres accessoires et sa peau était dorée par le soleil. 

La deuxième, Marina, était plus grande et un peu plus ronde que son amie mais elle possédait une beauté naturelle presque enviante. Un serre-tête noir était posé sur ses cheveux de la même couleur. Par contre, elle n'avait pas de corset et sa chemise était aussi bouffante que la blonde. Sa jupe était noire comme ses yeux. 

Marina observait Sparrow du coin d'œil, en rougissant un peu sous sa contemplation. Émalia, quant à elle, souriait en attendant qu'il ait finit. 

-Jack? You hou! Se mit à dire Annamaria. Tu oublies…  

-Quoi ? Demanda Jack, sortit de sa rêverie. Oh désoler mesdemoiselles! Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow, dit-il en tendant la main à la première.

-Heureuse de vous rencontrez capitaine, dit Émalia, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus et dans ses yeux bleus, il put voir naître une petite flamme. Elle lui serra la main et ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu. 

-Moi aussi je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer, dit Jack en souriant. Et très heureux de faire votre connaissance à vous aussi miss Marina.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi! Répondit la belle Marie. La métisse regardait ce spectacle avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Elle voyait déjà le jeu de séduction que le capitaine exerçait sur ses amies. « Il va bientôt briser des cœurs, celui-l »

-Jack, ça ne te pose aucun problème si elles viennent avec nous? Demanda Annamaria, s'attendant sûrement à une réponse affirmative.

-Tu sais bien que tous les pirates de cette île peuvent venir! Enfin pas tous mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui répondit Jack. Oh fait, changez de tenue car il y aura bientôt beaucoup de travail et je suis sûre qu'avec ses vêtements vous ne vous sentirez pas à l'aise.

-D'accord capt'ain! Répondit la belle Émalia. On fait le plus vite possible! En prenant par le bras son amie, la jolie blonde suivit Annamaria jusqu'à leur cabine. Jack se retourna pour aller vers le gouvernail, un sourire pendu aux lèvres. Gibbs ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour demander :

-Jack, tu sais que ça porte malheur d'avoir des femmes à bord! Tu ne crois pas…

-J'ai souvent fais des voyages avec des femmes et rien n'est jamais arrivé de mal! « Menfin…pensa-t-il. » Alors n'aie pas peur! Dit le capitaine en riant.

-Ouin, je suis pas trop sûr de ce que tu dis est vrai… Et le vieux pirate partit en bougonnant pour continuer à charger les caisses sur le pont.

***

Environ une heure plus tard, la Perle Noire était prête à quitter le port. Le capitaine ordonna à son équipage de se préparer à partir. 

Une demi-heure après le départ, Jack se rendit compte que son plan n'était pas parfait, il ne savait pas où aller. Enfin, se n'était pas le temps de se décourager! Il laissa les commandes à Annamaria pour aller se reposer. Le capitaine dormit environ deux heures et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il entendit que quelque chose se passait sur le pont. Intrigué, il s'approcha doucement, sortant son épée de son fourreau. Parmi le tapage, le pirate entendit des voix féminines, puis un air qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose…Mais il fut fort surpris de reconnaître sa chanson préférée : 

-_Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and pillage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs! Yo ho a pirate's life for me!…_

Les deux jeunes femmes chantaient en chœur et dansaient. Elles riaient aux éclats quand l'une trébuchait dans ses pas ou perdait le fil de la chanson. Même Annamaria, qui était dans la cale, sortie sur le pont et regarda le spectacle avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Les autres pirates les contemplaient d'un air enjoué, tapant dans les mains pour leur donner le rythme et même quelques-uns, sachant la chanson, les accompagnaient.

-Que faites-vous? Leur demanda Jack étonné de les voir autant s'amuser.

-Bien captain' on chante! Un peu de divertissement ne vous ferait pas de tort. On s'ennuie ici! Lui répondit Marina, toute essoufflée, une bouteille de rhum à la main. 

-Où avez-vous prit ça? Demanda le pirate en pointa la boisson. La jeune femme prit le bras de son amie et tournoya avec elle en prenant une grande gorgée.

-Ça? Dans un coffre cadenassé, en dessous de votre lit, caché sous une tonne de chemise et de babioles. Vous devriez faire un effort tout de même! C'était trop facile. La noire éclata de rire quand elle vit le capitaine essayer de lui voler la bouteille. Émalia se tourna vers Annamaria, laissant son amie fuir Jack pour danser avec un autre pirate. 

-Eh Ana! Viens danser avec moi! La pirate sourit à son invitation mais refusa d'un signe de la tête. 

-Non merci…Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas captain', ça te ferait du bien. Dans un faux air paniqué, il fronça les sourcils et regarda la métisse comme si elle était folle. Puis, il regarda Émalia, lui faisant les yeux doux en lui tendant une de ses mains. 

-D'accord, d'accord, si vous insistez…La jolie blonde eut un sourire de satisfaction et un clin d'œil de la part de ses deux amies. 

-Allez capitaine! _Drink up me 'earties yo _ho! 

***

-Je voudrais parler aux deux filles. Va me les chercher, demanda Jack à Gibbs au milieu de la nuit. Ils venaient de mettre l'ancre et tous espéraient se reposer un peu avant demain matin. (Les premiers pirates qui étaient sur le bateau de Will supposés se sauver durant la nuit.) Amènes-les dans mes appartements. Le vieil homme jeta un regard au capitaine mais ne fit pas de commentaires. 

-D'accord, à demain matin Jack! Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent trente minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes sales de poussière mais cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger. « De vraies pirates, se dit-il. »

-Bon, je vous ai fait venir pour que vous puissiez me parler de vous car j'aimerais simplement en savoir plus sur vos vies, voir qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici. Requerra Jack. Et sans mentir s'il vous plaît. Je sais que nous sommes entre pirates mais peut-être pourrions nous faire une exception!

-Bien! Si vous insisté capitaine Sparrow, mais auriez-vous du rhum? Car parler me donne soif! Demanda la jeune blonde.

-Toujours aussi assoiffée Éma? Lui demanda Marina en riant. Il y avait une telle complicité entre les deux jeunes femmes que Jack ne pouvait la saisir. La belle blondinette s'empourpra rapidement. Jack Sparrow ne comprenait pas pourquoi Émalia s'était senti gêné mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

Le capitaine revint quelques secondes plus tard avec trois bouteilles de rhum des Caraïbes, le meilleur selon lui. 

-Bon bien, commençons par moi! Se lança la belle Marie, en souriant. Mon nom complet est Marina Carlson et je viens d'Angleterre. Je suis arrivée dans les Caraïbes il y a environ eum…dix ans. 

_-Eh chérie! On a soif nous! Bouge ton joli derrière et viens nous servir! Hurla un homme en sueur à une jeune serveuse. Elle soupira et remit quelques mèches noires derrière ses oreilles. Elle apporta les chopes débordant de bières et le mit sur la table. Elle ne put éviter les regards qui se posa sur sa poitrine et l'homme qui l'avait appelé dit :_

_-Si tu veux chérie…Il posa une main sur ses fesses et l'emmena près de lui. Marina fut dégoûté et en se dégageant de son emprise, elle partit vers le comptoir._

_-Espèce de garce! Elle alla dire à une autre serveuse qu'elle prenait la journée car elle se sentait malade. La jeune fille mit un châle de laine sur ses épaules et sortit du bar. _

_Marina détestait sa vie et en voulait beaucoup à sa mère qui l'avait abandonné, elle et son père, à sa naissance. Celui-ci, ne pouvant pas s'occuper d'un bébé, la confia à une vieille dame qui eut pitié d'elle._

_ Serveuse était le seul « honnête » emploi qu'elle avait trouvé mais s'était aussi pire que si elle était une pute. Depuis son enfance, sa vie n'avait été marqué que par de durs épreuves et maintenant, elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais, que faire? Elle n'avait pas le choix._

_Son rêve était impossible, ses projets infaisables. Ce q'elle voulait plus que tout, c'était trouvé la liberté!_ _Explorer la mer et devenir une voyageuse célèbre_. _Toutefois, comment accomplir ses ambitions quand_ _personne ne croit en ses capacités, ne vous encourage à foncer vers ce rêve? En plus de son caractère d'obstinée et de révoltée, elle n'était encore qu'une gamine. _

_Par contre, tout le monde savait qu'elle était née avec du sang de pirate puisque son père en était un et que tôt au tard, elle suivrait ses pas. Alors qu'elle marchait plongée dans ses pensées, le soir tomba et elle décida de rentrer chez elle. En passant devant le port, elle vit un bateau qui se préparait à sortir. En passant près des marins qui mettaient les provisions, elle entendit le mot « Caraïbes. » Marina ralentit son pas et réfléchit. C'était le moment ou jamais de quitter sa vie de malheur. _

_Presque miraculeusement, elle embarqua_ _clandestinement sans que personne ne la voit. _

_Après plusieurs semaines, mourant presque de faim, elle se retrouva coincé à Port Royal. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que le mot liberté voulait signifier ça et elle regretta presque son geste. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant et les mois passèrent. La jeune fille survit pendant ce temps en volant et en travaillant pour les gardes…En échange, ils la nourrissaient et lui donna un endroit pour dormir._

_***_

_Émalia Blackbird regardait l'horizon au loin. Elle aimait ce sentiment de satisfaction parcourir ses veines quand le vent soufflait contre son visage basané. Dans ces instants de solitude, elle pensait à son père, capitaine d'un navire pirate, mort il y a quelques années avec son équipage. Personne ne peut échapper à la lame d'un pirate, même si lui-même en est un. Elle lui manquait car elle l'avait aimé plus que tout et s'était réciproque. Malgré la mort de sa femme en couche, retrouva le sourire et éduqua sa fille avec amour…Émalia n'eut jamais de vrai « éducation » puisqu'il était un pirate! _

_La jeune fille se rappelait de chacune de ses aventures, puisqu'elle les accompagnait à chaque fois. Grâce à lui, elle apprit à diriger un navire. Lorsque son père et ses hommes périrent, les pirates ennemis l'amenèrent à leur commandant. Le capitaine la trouva trop jeune pour mériter la mort et la prit comme mousse à bord de son navire. Il lui apprit toutes ses astuces et Émalia l'admirait comme son vrai père._

_ Après quelques années passées sur leur navire, la jeune fille décida d'avoir son propre bateau. Le capitaine avait une flotte de trois navires, alors il lui permit d'être la capitaine de l'un d'eux. L'homme la connaissait assez bien et avait une totale confiance en elle. Il trouvait même qu'elle était meilleure que bien des ses hommes.  _

_Émalia sortit de ses songes car un de ses matelots l'appelait. Elle descendit rapidement de la vigie et se dirigea vers l'homme qui l'avait appelé. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_-On a découvert quelque chose dans la cale. Elle fronça ses sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et suivit le marin. Deux autres hommes amenèrent, chacun tenant ses bras, une jeune fille à la teigne sombre. _

***

_Marina s'était embarqué sur un navire anglais pour se sauver de Port Royal. Elle en avait marre de sa vie! Elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette ville. Donc, elle se cacha dans la cale pour que les marins ne la trouvent pas, peut lui importait où elle allait débarquer. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'une des rencontres ce jour-là allait complètement lui donner un autre sens au mot liberté. _

_Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas la même chose qu'avec le premier navire. Un des hommes étaient allés chercher des provisions dans la cale et l'avait découvert derrière une caisse. _

_La jeune fille ne fit aucun mouvements brusques, sachant qu'elle pouvait se faire battre à tout moment. _

_-Eh Hal! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé! L'homme interpellé arriva et fut un peu surpris. _

_-Emmenons-la au capitaine, elle décidera de ce qu'on en fait. Marina se recroquevilla sur elle-même. La peur lui dévorait ses entrailles. Ils lui prirent solidement ses bras et en chemin, avertirent un pirate qui alla directement sur le pont._

_-Capitaine! Appela l'homme. La jeune fille leva la tête pour apercevoir une silhouette floue à la vigie. Prenant un corde dans ses mains, elle descendit et ses talons résonnèrent sur le plancher quand elle atterrit. La jeune noire fut surprise de voir que la forme était en fait une femme. Elle s'attendait depuis le début à un vieux bonhomme mais cette surprise l'étonna plus que tout. _

_***_

_Émalia la contempla pendant une minute. Elle en déduit assez vite que s'était une fugitive. Elle avait entendu de la triste vie que menaient la plupart des __femmes et elle eut pitié d'elle. _

_-Vous savez que nous ne faisons pas de prisonniers messieurs. Lâchez-la._

_-Oui captain Blackbird. Les trois hommes retournèrent à leur poste mais Marina ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La blonde approcha lentement et lui demanda :_

_-Es-tu une espionne anglaise? La jeune fille secoua vivement la tête._

_-Pourquoi alors tu étais caché? _

_-Je m'enfuyais de Port Royal, répondit-elle simplement. Je suis cherché pour avoir commis plusieurs crimes. _

_Émalia la trouva sur le coup intéressante et d'un geste de la main, l'emmena dans ses appartements. La blonde lui indiqua une chaise et elle s'assit._

_-Alors, dis-moi que tu es. Après une longue conversation détaillée sur sa vie, Marina se tut et envala sa salive. La pirate parut réfléchir un instant et déclara :_

_-Si tu veux, tu peux rester et apprendre à être une vrai pirate. La jeune fille devint muette sur cette proposition et finalement accepta. Émalia lui montra tous ses trucs et elle devint assez bonne avec le temps. Par la suite, la confiance naquît entre elles et les deux femmes devinrent de bonnes amies._

-Eh oui! Affirma la belle Émalia. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Jack.

-Toute une histoire! Dit-il, étonné que deux jeunes femmes aient pu vivre autant d'aventures malgré leur jeune âge. Même si elles n'égalaient pas autant les siennes, il était satisfait. 

Il était tard mais les deux jeunes femmes ne semblaient pas encore fatiguées. Sparrow était impressionné, lui-même commençait à être épuisé.

-Mesdemoiselles, peut-être devrions-nous aller nous coucher, car demain sera une rude journée! 

Marina avait regardé Émalia d'un air étrange lorsque Jack avait dit « aller nous coucher ». Les deux avaient esquissé un petit sourire. « À quel jeu jouent-elles? Se demanda-t-il en fronçant un peu des sourcils. » Enfin il était trop tard pour se poser de telles questions. 

-Eh bien, capitaine Sparrow, nous pensions que vous étiez un peu plus robuste! Enfin, vous avez sûrement raison, dit Marina. Jack remarqua que ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une étrange lueur, mais il pensa que ce devait être la fatigue. 

-Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit mesdemoiselles! Leur souhaita Jack en se levant. Il enleva son manteau d'un geste et lança son tricorne à travers la pièce avant même qu'elles n'aient pu le temps de bouger.

-Bonne nuit capitain' Sparrow! Dirent-elles en se levant d'un même mouvement. Et elles sortirent de sa chambre.

-Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il est beau, charmant, gentil et bon pirate? Demanda Émalia à son amie.

-Bien ce n'est pas le plus beau! S'exclama Marie. Elle faisait un petit sourire qui voulait dire le contraire : Éma la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment.

-Je croyais que tu avais plus de goût que ça Marina Carlson! Lui répondit Émalia.

-Tu t'es trompée…Bon d'accord, moi aussi je le trouve de mon goût _mais_ ne t'avise pas de le dire à qui que ce soit! Et non, avant que tu me le demandes, pas même à Annamaria, elle connaît bien Jack et elle pourrait lui dire alors, chut! Répondit brusquement Marina. 

-Bon d'accord, si tu insistes! Moi j'aimerais bien l'embrasser, et peut-être plus! Avoua la blonde en rougissant.

-OHH Émalia, quelle capitaine tu fais! Tu tombes amoureuse du premier venu!

-C'est faux! Ce n'est pas le premier venu et depuis longtemps je veux le rencontrer. Quand mon père était encore en vie, il me racontait des histoires sur des pirates célèbres. Même si Jack Sparrow était encore très jeune, il en faisait parti. Mon père me le décrivait et depuis ce temps, bien, je l'aime.

-Toute une histoire! Dit Marina en souriant.

-Bon nous devrions aller nous coucher, comme le capitain' a dit.

-Bonne idée! Bonne nuit!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pis comment avez-vous trouvé cela? Review SVP!!!!!! Le chapitre 4 s'en vien!

**Cybel :**  Merci ma tite Cybel pour TES belles review. Je sais que si je ne te répond pas tu vas me tuer alors c'est fait! Tu sais Aries25 ne m'a même pas encore répondu! Une chance que je t'aie car sinon je n'aurais qu'une review :( . Enfin. Là tout de suite je pense à toi ( peut-être car tu es assise sur mon lit!) et au Rotten fruits!! COMING IN THE WORLD!!! Ok j'ai pas vraiment rapport je sais mais j'adore ça pas avoir rapport. Dans mon test tu peux le constater j'ai répondu pas mal n'importe quoi ! Crime que c'était long y répondre. J'ai failli balancer l'ordi par la fenêtre. Loll. Mais là j'étais vraiment pressé car Joaquin m'attendait pour aller voir le nouveau film The Village. Pose pas de question , je sais qu'il est pas sorti mais c'était genre juste pour les acteurs, une avant – avant – première car je n'aurais pas pu le voir en première. Je voulais t'inviter mais Joaquin voulait pas ! Qu'il est méchant ! En plus on a vu Johnny. Je lui ai dit que t'étais malade c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas là. Je ne sais pas comment ça il se promène avec ça sur lui mais il a sorti de son manteau une épée  (celle de dedans Pirate) et a crier « À bas la maladie !!! » Bon enfin , je lui ai dit que c'était juste une joke et là il c'est senti tout mal. Bon en tk je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ma passionante soirée d'hier . Bon en tk je voulais juste te remercier et te dire que j'ai écris 4 page depuis le début des vacances.  Bye Bye !! À tantôt . NNNOoonnnn attends moi pour commencer le film !! ET p.s. review moi !! 

**Svp. Review !!!!!  **

AD GLORIAM VIRTUTIS VIA GRASSARI    Amé Sparrow 


	4. Mal entendus et affrontement

**Disclamer :** **Émalia, Marina, Nichols sont les seuls à m'appartenir. Malheureusement !! **

**Genre**** : Romance, Action/Aventure, Drama, Fantaisie( bientôt), Angst ^^ **

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire excepté ça seulement une Bonne Lecture ! ****Review Please !**

Chapitre 4 

Le plan de Jack ne se produisit pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Premièrement les corsaires que Jack avaient engagés n'étaient pas venus, ce fut plutôt la Perle Noire qui vint à eux. 

Jack se fit brutalement réveillé par la voix d'Annamaria sur le pont qui criait « Bateau en vue, à bâbord ! ». Il s'habilla en vitesse pour voir quel était ce navire, peut-être était-ce celui de Will ? Où avait-il bien pu mettre son chapeau ? Jack décida que pour cette fois, il se passerait de son tricorne et monta sur le pont en vitesse. 

-Donne-moi la longue vue, dit-il à Marina. 

-Tout de suite capitaine ! Répondit celle-ci en baillant.

Eh oui ! C'était bien le navire de Will, le fameux _Interceptora_. Un beau navire quoique Jack préférait le sien. Les deux embarcations n'étaient pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre, alors il put voir une mauvaise surprise : les canons de l'_Interceptora _étaient sortis et prêts à lancer les boulets. Will avait dû tous les acheter, car il devait sûrement s'attendre à un coup pareil de Sparrow, il le connaissait trop bien. 

-CHARGER LES CANONS ! Cria Jack, VITE !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a capitaine ? Demanda Émalia, étonnée de le voir ainsi agir. Bien sûr, elle avait été mise au courant de son plan.

-Les maudits pirates que j'avais engagé se sont fait achetés par William ! Lui lança rapidement Jack comme explication.

La Perle Noire se rapprochait de plus en plus du fameux navire de Will. Jack s'attendait à une grande bataille. 

-Capitaine, venez ici ! J'aurais quelque chose à vous dire, fit Marina. Ses longs cheveux noirs volaient dans tous les sens.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu… Jack n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminé sa phrase que Marina s'approcha et l'embrassa fougueusement. (NC : *rêve* Miam! ^^) Elle se décolla de ses lèvres chaudes et regarda la réaction du pirate. 

-Pourquoi ce baiser ? Lui demanda-t-il, étonné et content qu'une femme l'embrasse. Celui-ci en était souvent entouré mais pas comme elle venait de le faire : elle l'avait embrassé pour vrai, par amour !

-Bien parce que j'ai peur que si nous mourrons ou seulement l'un de nous deux, je n'aurais jamais eu cette occasion. Elle avait dit cela sans reprendre sa respiration, et sans rougir mais maintenant…vous êtes fâché?

-Bien sûr que non trésor! Je suis toujours partant pour un petit baiser! Lui répondit le pirate, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. On pourrait peut-être recommencer si tu veux? Elle lui sourit et s'approcha à nouveau de lui mais un cria sauvage venant du navire ennemi attira son attention et elle baissa les yeux, fuyant son regard.

-Capitaine, j-je ne crois pas que se soit le bon moment. Nous devrions plutôt aller nous préparer pour la bataille, lui répondit-elle à contre cœur. Ses joues se rosirent quelques peu et elle continuait à fixer ses pieds. 

Jack savait très bien qu'elle avait raison mais il s'avança quand même pour déposer sur les lèvres de Marina un petit baiser, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour l'affrontement. Et ils montèrent sur le pont pour aider les autres. 

Dehors, tous les pirates se préparaient. Certain sortaient les canons, d'autres chargeaient les fusils ou allaient donner des pistolets à leurs compagnons. Émalia qui savait que Jack était avec son amie avait prit les commandes du navire. Sparrow devait reconnaître qu'elle était très douée comme commandante. 

-Ah ! Capitaine vous êtes là! Occupez-vous des ordres, je dois aller chercher quelque chose en bas, lui précipita-t-elle.

-D'accord! Dépêchez-vous à charger les canons bande de pouilleux! Cria-t-il aux pirates qui s'affairaient sur le pont.

Émalia avait caché sous ses habits quelques couteaux mais il lui manquait sa belle épée alors, elle descendit dans sa chambre et y retrouva Marina en train de fouiller sous des tonnes de vêtements. Elle poussa quelques bouteilles de rhum et trouva enfin l'objet recherché. La noire mit son pistolet dans sa ceinture et eut un sursaut de peur quand elle s'aperçut de la présence de son amie.

-Que fais-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je cherchais mon pistolet. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Fit Éma voyant dans quel étrange état était son amie.

-Non, je…c'est que, je n'arrête pas de penser au capitaine Sparrow. 

-Moi aussi je rêve souvent à lui mais pas quand une bataille est sur le point d'exploser ! 

-Je sais mais je…

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? La coupa la blonde en souriant. Elle cherchait toujours son épée qui était introuvable dans son bordel et écouta d'une oreille ce que Marina lui répondit stupidement:

-Je l'ai embrassé et lui aussi il m'a embrass ! Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de faire une grosse gaffe.

-QQQQUUOOIIIII??? Hurla Émalia folle de rage en se relevant.

-Ben là, emporte-toi pas… C'était juste un petit baiser! S'excusa Marie qui savait que si son amie avait été à sa place elle aurait sûrement réagit de la même manière.

Émalia retrouva enfin son épée à ses pieds et la prit sans dire un mot.  Elle remonta sur le pont en vitesse pour que Marina ne puisse la retenir. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, de tuer quelque chose ou quelqu'un, les faire souffrir comme elle souffrait! Un air furieux défigurait son visage. Jack le remarqua immédiatement et il croyait bien en savoir la raison.

-Qu'as-tu Émalia ? Demanda Jack à la belle.

-Rien et ce n'est pas de vos affaires! Grommela sèchement la blonde. Désoler je suis un peu… j'ai juste hâte de les faire payer pour leur infidélit ! Bien, en fait, j'ai surtout hâte de les massacrés, un après les autres !

-Bien, tant mieux! Fit Jack. Es-ce que tu as vu Marina en bas?

-Oui elle était là, répondit glacialement Émalia. Elle se préparait.

-Es-tu fâché après moi ? Questionna Jack, sachant très bien la réponse. Il aurait préférer qu'Émalia crie, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, surtout qu'elle lui explique pourquoi. Il aurait mieux aimé cela que sa réponse qui sonnait totalement faux.

-Non.

-Très bien. PRÉPAREZ-VOUS POUR L'ABORDAGE ! Hurla Jack aux corsaires. NE FAITES AUCUN MAL À LA FEMME QUI EST À BORD ! ELLE EST AVEC NOUS !

Pour toute réponse, il entendit les pirates crier! Et la bataille commença. Les hommes qui étaient avec Will étaient redoutables, mais ceux de Jack encore plus. Il s'aperçut que les plus dangereux de son côtés étaient Émalia, Marina et Annamaria, ce qu'il l'étonna grandement. Elles n'avaient aucunes piti : tout ce qui se trouvaient devant elles, elles les tuaient ou détruisaient. Beaucoup de pirates étaient morts dans cette lutte. 

Éma descendit avec quelques autres pirates dans la cale pour voir ce qu'il y avait mais ne trouvèrent qu'Élizabeth. 

-Pourquoi devons-nous garder cette fille? Demanda Émalia aux autres qui pouffèrent de rire.

-Bien, puisque tu ne le sais pas cette fille, comme tu dis, s'appelle Élizabeth Swann et elle est la cause de notre voyage, lui informa Gibbs.

-Bonjour monsieur Gibbs ! Dit la concernée en le voyant. Comment va Jack ?

-Tais-toi ! Coupa sèchement la blonde. Pourquoi Jack la recherche-t-elle ?

- Bien, elle et lui…sont amants ! Lui répondit le vieux pirate un peu gêné car il savait qu'Émalia aimait Jack, ça ce voyait trop bien.

-Tu me niaises? Lui demanda-t-elle, plissant ses yeux bleus. 

-Non.

-Oui c'est bien…commença Élizabeth mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car la belle aux longs cheveux dorés dit :

-Tais-toi et viens-t'en. Ils montèrent de la cale sur le pont, où la bagarre faisait rage. En chemin, Émalia fut assommée par un pirate du camp inverse et tomba inconsciente. Pensant que la belle était morte, ils ne prirent pas la peine de la ramasser pour la ramener sur leur navire. Les hommes avaient la mission de ramener Élizabeth et si elle se faisait tuée, ça leur étaient bien égal. 

Le but de Jack était de trouver Will. Ce ne fut pas très long car son ancien ami également le cherchait. 

-Comme on se retrouve Sparrow ? Fit le forgeron.

-Je suis venu récupérer Élizabeth, dit simplement Jack.

-Bien, elle ne t'aime pas et ne veut pas venir avec toi. Alors, pars tout de suite !

-Non, jamais ! Je sais que tu mens, tu n'es qu'un jaloux hypocrite!… Will, nous avons toujours été bons amis, pourquoi à cause d'une femme devrions nous nous entre-tués? Demanda Jack avec la plus grande sincérité du monde.

-Parce que c'est ce que tu as choisis! C'est toi qui m'a trompé avec ma femme, et dans mon dos! Répondit le jeune homme.

-Mon gars, tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien fait ! 

-Comment pourrais-je te croire ? Tu es un pirate !

-Et toi aussi !

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Alors, si tu veux en finir avec cette histoire, tue-moi ou bien va t'en comme un lâche ! Tu as juste à décider !

-Je choisis le premier choix ! Répondit Jack.

Le capitaine et Will était tous les deux très bons à l'épée quoique Sparrow avait plus souvent combattu que le forgeron. Les armes s'entrechoquaient; ils bougeaient tellement vite qu'on avait de la misère à les regarder fixement. Le pirate réussit à toucher Will au ventre. Celui-ci lâcha son épée et recula en se tenant le ventre. Le sang glissait sur ses mains et sur tout le bas de son corps. 

-Eh bien Jack, tu a réussis à me tuer. Es-tu content ? Mais je ne suis pas encore mort, c'est ce que tu voulais ? Que je souffre ? Eh bien, si c'était le cas, tu as réussis ! Gémit Will tremblant, sa voix était saccadé de sanglots. Il tenait toujours le coup, malgré le fait qu'il avait déjà accepté sa mort prochaine. 

Le forgeron recula en tremblant sans que Jack ne puisse l'en empêcher. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas se qu'il faisait mais puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de reculer, le bord du bateau se rapprochait de plus en plus et…il tomba. Jack courut pour voir où Turner était tombé mais il ne l'aperçut pas à la surface. Il ne discernait qu'une tache de sang qui se mélangeait dans la mer. Sparrow remarqua qu'un peu plus loin, l'eau bougeait. Il tourna la tête et vu que des requins approchaient. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Will maintenant. 

Jack se retourna pour ne pas regarder les bêtes manger le corps de son ami, son meilleur ami…Peu après, il remarqua un corps étrangement familier, il marcha jusqu' lui et vu que s'était Émalia. Le capitaine prit rapidement son pouls et fut soulag : elle était encore en vie mais ne respirait plus. Jack se demanda quoi faire. Que pouvait-il faire pour la réanimer ? Il n'avait jamais essayé de sauvé quelqu'un de la mort, plutôt il la donnait ! Jack avait déjà réussit à sauver Élizabeth en lui enlevant son corset, alors peut être… Il arracha le dit vêtement mais rien ne se produisit. Le corps d'Émalia devenait de plus en plus froid. Il se rappela de quelque chose…

Il avait déjà vu quelqu'un faire cela… Il ouvrit la bouche de la belle blondinette et souffla une, deux, trois fois mais rien n'arriva. Il réessaya une dernière fois et se fut la bonne. Émalia toussa et ouvrit ses yeux bleus. Elle trouva cela étrange que Jack était sur elle et la regardait tout content. Enfin c'était sa chance!

-Trésor, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Jack, soulagé.

-Eum…Oui très. C'est toi qui m'a sauvé? 

-Oui. J'ai fait…Comment pourrais-je appeler cela ? Disons le bouche à bouche! Lui répondit Jack en souriant

-Merci beaucoup. Sans toi je serais morte il y a quelque minutes, sincèrement merci !

-Mais de…

Émalia avait posé sa main sur la tête du capitaine, ce qui l'avait obligé à la descendre et d'un même geste ils s'embrassèrent. Jack passa sa main sous la chemise de la jeune femme et dans son dos. Elle avait reprit des couleurs et la chaleur était revenu. Lorsqu'il passa la main sous sa jupe (NC : Espèce de perverse!) une voix les interrompit. Tout deux levèrent la tête, se regardèrent et se donnèrent un baiser avant de regarder la personne qui les avait interrompu. 

C'était Élizabeth ! Jack se leva rapidement et replaça sa chemise bouffante. Il avait complètement oublié -à cause d'Émalia- pourquoi il était sur ce bateau. (NC : Non mais!…) 

-Élizabeth ! Dit-il comme si de rien n'était. Il savait qu'il aurait un choix à faire : laquelle choisir ? Son cœur était au début réservé pour Élizabeth, mais maintenant il y avait Émalia et même Marina! 

-C'est ça Jack Sparrow, tu tues mon fiancé pour pouvoir m'avoir, mais finalement tu te lasses de moi et tu trouves un nouveau joujou ! Lui cria-t-elle. Bien, pour ça, je vais te le faire payer : je vais la tuer ! Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher ! (NC : Ben d'accord avec toi Liz' loll)

-Voyons Élizabeth pourquoi s'affolé ainsi? Je t'aime! Pourquoi en faire un drame ?

Émalia s'était levé d'un bond lorsqu'elle entendit que Jack aimait comme un fou Élizabeth. Elle ramassa son corset tombé par terre et se plaça devant Jack, ce qui n'étais pas très prudent compte tenu qu'Élizabeth était entré dans une rage folle. 

-Émalia, mets-toi derrière moi, dit calmement le capitaine.

-Qui choisis-tu Jack : entre la vie de pirate et être obligé de la traîner toute ta vie ? Demanda la blonde les larmes aux yeux.

-Un moment… Je choisis UNE VIE DE PIRATE! Comment pourrais-je vivre sans le bon goût du rhum ? S'exclama-t-il.

-HHAAAAAA !!!! Cria Élizabeth en se lançant sur la blonde. 

-Ne touche pas à ma meilleure amie ou je te tue! S'écria une voix familière aux deux autres : c'était Marina !

-Non Marie, ne fait pas ça ! Lui conseilla Jack.

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas la tuer ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Et je croyais que tu étais de notre côt ! Balança Marina à la figure du pirate.

-Je suis de votre côté mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la tuer ! Si tu la tues, tu ne feras plus parti de mon équipage, est-ce que c'est bien compris ? Si quelqu'un la touche pour lui faire du mal, je le ou la tue peu importe qui se sera. Point final. Et toi Élizabeth, lâche-la, sinon tu auras affaire à moi ! S'emporta Jack, devenu rouge de colère.

La jeune femme lâcha Émalia en la poussant par terre, ce qui rendit Jack encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

-Élizabeth, contrôle-toi ! Et suis-moi, on va dans mes appartements, ordonna le capitaine à la miss et il lança aux autres :

-Que personnes ne vienne nous déranger. Est-ce bien compris ?

Le capitaine saisit la brune par le bras et la fit marcher devant lui. Ils entrèrent dans ses appartements, et Jack claqua la porte. Tous les pirates se tournèrent vers Émalia qui était encore assise par terre.

-Est-ce que le capitaine embrasse bien? Demanda en riant le vieux Gibbs. Souvent, il avait vu Jack faire tomber des filles amoureuses, mais la plupart du temps, cela se terminait par quelques claques sur son visage. La jeune blonde ne répondit pas à cette dernière. Elle se leva rapidement et descendit dans sa chambre.

-Mon Dieu ! Elle n'est pas trop de bonne humeur la jeune! S'exclama Gibbs.

-Bien si elle est comme cela c'est de votre faute, espèce de vieux…dit Marina en essayant de défendre son amie. Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase et elle alla rejoindre Émalia.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Salut le monde! J'espère que vous avez aimé la suite! Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre la façon que Will se fait tuer mais je suis certaine que personne ne s'y attendait . Loll. Bon je sais je ne l'ai pas encore corrigé mais bientôt je vais le faire ne vous inquiétez pas. Bien une fille que je ne nommerai pas est supposé le corriger. (NC : Je l'ai faite ta correction ma p'tite madame! Fak, mets moi rien sur mon dos! Ou sinon, gare à tes fesses!) Enfin, si vous avez de bons ou mauvais (c'est moins agréable mais constructif au moins.. ben les bon aussi mais enfin vous comprenez!) . Mais n'oubliez pas de m'en laisser une au moins!! Merci et j'espère que vous aimez l'histoire. Bientôt le chapitre 5^^.**

****

**Arie25**** : **Merci pour tes review!! Loll. Je suis super contente que tu aimes. J'ai eu un instant peur que tu n'aimes plus ma fic. et que tu l'avais abandonné, mais non encore une fois je me suis faite peur pour rien. Enfin merci et à bientôt. J'Ai mis le chapitre 4 pour toi alors j'espère que tu vas l'aimer.^^ Bientôt chapitre 5

**Oli : **Merci Oli pour ta super longue review!! Elle m'a beaucoup aidée! Loll. Enfin je sais pas trop quoi te dire car on se voit tous les jours de la vie mais je voulais te remercier. Et non il n'y aura pas de mouette, ni de pape. (Inside entre moi Oli et Cybel) . 

**Cybel** : Salut Chérie!! Merci pour tes superbes reviews! Merci de m'encourager et de m'aider dans ma belle histoire! ^^Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu aimes tant Marina moi j'aime bien mieux Émalia. Loll. Ce soir je vais revenir tard, j'ai encore une rendez-vous avec Joaquin. Et Johnny! Mais si tu veux tu peux venir avec nous, Joaquin m'a donné son accord. Nous allons aller au Ciné voir un film à MTL. Dit à ta mère que tu viens avec nous, appelle-moi et on vient te chercher dans une 15 de minutes! Loll. Tantôt, je savais quoi débiter comme conneries mais là c'est le vide total. Laisse moi réfléchir … Ha Oui! J'espère que tu ne seras pas malade ( pour notre sortie) comme la dernière fois quand je suis allé voir The Village!! Moi pis Joaquin on pourrait jouer encore une fois à Johnny une blague! À BAS LA MALADIE! C'était vraiment drôle. Tu aurais dû être là! Ha on est vraiment une bande de Joyeux Lurons! Loll. Patate que oui, patate que non, patate pillée! HA je regarde ton beau dessin et je suis toute contente. Merci beaucoup. Je suis en train d'écouter la chanson 17, ah quelle est bonne. Not Yet not yet. ^^. Je pense à la bonne odeur de Chouchoune! Que je suis baveuse! Il sentait si bon mais toi tu ne peux pas le savoir puisque…enfin tu sais. J'espère seulement que tu ne vas pas me tuer demain!.Bon je crois que ça va être correct pour les conneries à soir! 

**Sol dominus imperii romani**

**Ame Sparrow **


	5. Inquiétudes et malédiction

**Disclaimer:** **Émalia, Marina, Nichols, le capitaine Blackbird, sont les seuls à m'appartenir ! Pourquoi Jack en serait pas de mon invention ?! ^^ ****  
**  
**Genre :** **Romance, Action/Aventure, Drama, Fantaisie, Angst (Dans pas longtemps, j'vous promet! Ami(e) de sadisme, vous allez être servit! ^^) ****  
  
****Merci pour toutes les belles reviews que vous m'envoyez ! Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur quand on lit ça ! Review please ! ****  
**  
**Chapitre 5**   
  
Dans la cabine du capitaine, le silence régnait. Élizabeth avait trop honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, pour parler et Jack était trop gêné de ce qu'il avait faillit faire avec Émalia sur le pont, devant Élizabeth ainsi que ses hommes. Malgré tous ses problèmes, ce fut lui qui parla le premier.   
  
-Est-ce que ton père habite encore à Port-Royal ?   
  
-Oui. Pourquoi ?   
  
-Parce que nous allons y aller, pour t'y mener, répondit Jack sans la regarder   
  
-Mais pourquoi? Nous étions supposés vivre ensemble et heureux…   
  
-Premièrement, je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions vivre ensemble. Deuxièmement, vivre heureux pour toujours, ça n'existe que dans les contes pour enfants. Et troisièmement, Élizabeth, voyons nous sommes trop différents pour pouvoir vivre et s'aimer durant toute une vie! Moi je suis un pirate, un bandit. Toi tu viens d'une bonne famille, tu es fille de gouverneur. Nous venons de deux univers trop différent. J'y aie bien réfléchit et entre nous ça n'aurait jamais marché. Je suis désolé. C'était seulement un incident, ça n'aurais jamais dû arriver…Je regrette maintenant.   
  
-Mais pourquoi? Ce n'est pas vrai, tu dis cela parce que tu l'aimes mieux que moi, l'espèce de garçon manqué!   
  
-Je suis désolé. Je…Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Éli… Il approcha une de ses mains de son visage et lui caressa doucement sa joue. Elle baissa son regard et puis eut le courage de le fixer. Ses yeux étaient brillants, comme si elle allait pleurer.   
  
-Tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un qui t'aimera bien plus que je ne pourrais jamais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit calmement Jack, l'air sincère. Comme Norrington!   
  
Norrington était un homme qu'Élizabeth avait toujours connu. Il y avait quelques mois, il l'avait demandé en mariage mais elle avait lui avait refusé car elle voulait vivre avec Will. Comme un pirate. Mais ce ne fut pas un grand succès!   
  
-J'en suis sûre, répondit glacialement la jeune femme. Elle se dégagea de sa caresse et lui tourna le dos, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Un silence les entourait et ne sachant pas quoi dire pour la rassurer, pour lui dire combien il était désolé, il lui expliqua :  
  
-Élizabeth, tu vas rester ici. Je vais aller commander le navire car ça doit faire environ deux jours qu'Annamaria n'a pas dormit. Alors, je vais aller la remplacer. Si tu sors, nous te laisserons sur une des îles près d'ici car nous perdons un précieux temps en allant te mener chez toi. Puis, il sortit avant même qu'elle ait pu dire le moindre mot.   
  
***   
  
Sur le pont tout le monde s'affairaient à positionner le cap vers Port-Royal. Une ville que peu d'entre eux voulaient y mettre les pieds, la plupart avaient tout failli être pendu là-bas. Même Jack, deux-trois fois avait manqué de se faire pendre par le père et le fiancé d'Élizabeth. Il était encore en vie grâce à William. Ce souvenir lui serra brusquement le cœur. Se rappeler était d'autant plus dur, car Jack savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, car Will était mort…Et de sa main en plus. Non, non! Ce n'était pas le temps de culpabiliser! S'il n'était pas intervenu, Will aurait sûrement fait du mal à miss Swann. Il était en pleine crise.   
  
-Annamaria va donc te reposer, tu dois être fatiguée! Ça fait deux jours que tu conduis la Perle. Nous en avons encore pour deux autres journées. Alors, repose-toi et tu viendras reprendre place quand tu te sentiras mieux. Si tu veux, ce soir.   
  
-D'accord capitaine. Je commençais à en avoir marre, avoua-t-elle en soupirant.   
  
-À tout à l'heure.   
  
-Ouin…   
  
Jack s'installa à la barre et dirigea son navire pendant plus d'une heure, à regarder la mer s'étendre devant lui, le vent fouettant doucement son visage brûlé par le soleil…

Soudainement, il se demanda où était passé Émalia et Marina. Il mit Gibbs en charge de mener le navire pour qu'il puisse aller les chercher. Dans leur chambre? Non, elles n'y étaient pas. Dans la cale? Non plus. Alors, il alla voir dans ses appartements, et oui!!   
  
-Mesdames, que faits-vous? Il les questionna en sachant d'avance la réponse.   
  
-Eum…Nous…Eum…Prenions un petit coup...Dit lentement Marina.   
  
-Avant d'aller diriger le navire? Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.   
  
-Mais tu le fais bien! Et tu le fais aussi pendant que tu diriges! S'exclama la jeune noire.   
  
-C'est de la discrimination!! Parce que nous sommes des femmes! Fit Émalia à son amie.   
  
-Non, pas du tout! C'est que la Perle Noire est mon navire et que je suis votre capitaine! Alors, je n'ai pas à me défendre. Vous faîtes ce que je dis!…Tout d'un coup, il fut attiré par quelque chose qui reconnaît son attention auprès de la blonde. Il mit quelques secondes d'observation à s'apercevoir ce qui clochait chez elle. Tu as les yeux bizarres, ajouta-t-il.   
  
-Je sais… Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, même si tu es le capitaine.   
  
-Bon, d'accord, vous devriez monter sur le pont, pour aidez les autres, proposa Jack aux deux filles.   
  
-Ok, répondirent-t-elles d'une même voix.   
  
Le pirate savait qu'il avait mit Émalia de mauvaise humeur, mais pas au point qu'elle l'envoie promener, comme elle l'avait fait. Enfin, il ne la connaissait pas assez bien pour pouvoir savoir si sa réaction était trop…exagérée.   
  
La jeune femme blonde se demandait pourquoi tout le monde faisait tout un plat de ce changement de couleur d'yeux. Elle le savait et aurait bien aimé le leur dire. Mais, elle ne se le permettait pas. Émalia ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, même pas à sa grande confidente Marina, car tous l'auraient prise pour une folle. C'était bien trop absurde…   
  
_- Allons voir ce qu'il y a sur cette île, sortez les petits bateaux! Cria un homme. Nous allons explorer le terrain. __  
  
__Sur l'île quelques marins vinrent trouver leur capitaine pour lui dire qu'ils avaient découvert une grotte remplis de trésors. Le capitaine Blackbird et sa bande suivirent les trois pirates jusqu'à l'endroit qu'ils avaient indiqué. Dans la caverne, effectivement, il y avait beaucoup d'or, de bijoux, de tout ce que l'on pouvait rêver de posséder. Dans un coin, il y avait un coffre qui attirait à tous leur attention. Ils s'y précipitèrent et deux hommes enlevèrent le couvercle. À l'intérieur, il y avait de nombreuses pièces d'or et quelques pierres précieuses. Un des boucaniers tendit la main pour prendre une poigné de ces merveilles mais fut arrêté par celle du capitaine qui prit fermement son poignet __  
  
__-Attendez avant de prendre de l'or de ce coffre! Cria-t-il aux pirates.. __  
  
__-Pourquoi on ne doit pas y toucher? Demanda Émalia Blackbird, sa fille. __  
  
__-Parce qu'on dit qu'il y a des trésors maudits. L'équipage de la Perle Noire est un exemple. Le capitaine Sparrow m'a raconté ce qui leur était arrivés. Brave type ce Jack Sparrow, bien qu'il soit encore  jeune…Enfin, la célèbre Perle Noire lui appartenait. Mais il s'est fait mutiner par ses hommes et abandonné sur une île.. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour parler de Jack Sparrow, mais de la malédiction. Ce qu'il m'a dit est que son ancien équipage a été touché par une terrible malédiction. Je ne sais plus trop, mais il a dit qu'ils avaient prit de l'or dans un coffre et alors ils avaient été touchés par une malédiction. Alors PERSONNE, j'ai bien dit personne, même pas toi Émalia, n'y touche. C'est bien compris? __  
  
__-Oui capitaine, répondirent les pirates en chœur. Ils ne croyaient pas du tout leur capitaine et le trouvaient très drôle, car il ne prenait jamais de risque inutile ! __  
  
__-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire? Se demanda à lui-même le capitaine à voix haute. Il était le seul de tous le pirates de son équipage qui sache lire excepter Émalia, sa jeune fille. __  
  
__Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait jamais, même quand son père l'avertissait. Plus souvent qu'autrement, elle se faisait mal ou elle mettait sa vie en danger, ou alors, celle de l'équipage tout entier. Elle trouvait cela inutile d'avoir des règles : ils étaient des pirates, au diable les règles! La jeune fille décida d'en prendre une, sous le regard réprobateur des autres. __  
  
__-J'ai trouvé !! Cria Blackbird. Une chance que personne n'en a prit ! Ces pièces rendent immortelles celui qui l'a pris mais attention, ce n'est pas si drôle que ça n'y parait. La personne qui n'en prendrait qu'une seule serait punie pour l'éternité. Au bout d'un certain temps elle deviendrait…enfin personne ne la verrait. Elle serait là, vivrait comme nous mais personne ne s'apercevrait de sa présence. Un peu comme un fantôme. Pas très drôle comme vie. Heureusement que personne n'en a pris sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait._

_Émalia regarda vivement la lourde pièce de bronze qu'elle tenait dans sa paume. Son cœur battait la chamade et en déglutissant, elle dit faiblement : __  
  
__-Eum…Oui moi j'en aie pris une…L'homme se tourna vivement vers sa fille et la regarda attentivement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne lui faisait pas une blague. Il plaqua une de ses mains sur son front et ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants. Puis, il cria : __  
  
__-ÉMALIA, POURQUOI TU LE FAIS TOUJOURS À TA TÊTE !!! __  
  
__-Mais je ne le savais pas ! Voyons papa, les pirates qui ont caché ce coffre ont du écrire ça pour empêcher des gens de leur voler ce trésor. Ce n'est que des histoires à dormir debout! Je te croyais plus malin que ça! Répliqua-t-elle. __  
  
__Son père était découragé. Il se maudissait d'avoir sous-estimé le caractère de sa fille. Avec le temps, elle restait la même, imprévisible et possédant une innocence sans borne. Mais qu'allait-il arriver si la malédiction était vraie? Sa pauvre fille vivraient une très longue vie. Elle ne veillerait pas avant longtemps et dans quelques années, elle serait là mais personne ne le saurait. __  
  
__-Bien. Prenez tout ce que vous voudrez sauf de ce coffre ! Ordonna-t-il. __  
  
__-Papa, qu'est-ce que je vais faire…si c'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle inquiète, tout d'un coup. __  
  
__-Je sais pas… Enfin, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas en prendre ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? Si ce que les écritures disent est vrai, tu es puni pour le restant de tes jours. Je te promets que je donnerais ma vie pour tout recommencer mais je ne peux rien y faire! __  
  
__Et il partit vers le bateau, la laissant seule avec la bande de corsaires qui se remplissaient les poches d'or. __  
  
_Cela était arrivé il y avait déjà deux an et demi et elle n'avait pas changé. Personne ne remarquait qu'elle ne vieillissait pas car elle était toujours toute sale. On pouvait penser que ça serait amusant de ne jamais vieillir, mi de changer, mais non. Un jour, ses amis deviendront vieux et mouront, elle jamais. Émalia était condamné à vivre sans eux, toute seule. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler avec Jack ? Si ce qu'on disait était vrai sur lui, peut-être savait-il un moyen d'arrêter cette malédiction ? Il était sûrement le seul qui pouvait l'aider.   
  
-Capitaine, j'ai à te parler, lui dit Émalia.   
  
-Oui c'est d'accord mais tu devras attendre encore quelques seconde…HHHAAA ! Ok c'est bon, lâchez tout !!!! Ses hommes et lui étaient en train d'installer de nouvelles voiles car durant la bataille elles s'étaient faite déchirer et sans elles, pas question de se rendre à Port Royal.   
  
-Marina, arrête de faire la belle et vient ici, lui dit-il car elle parlait avec un jeune pirate et perdait son temps, selon lui. Quand elle vint vers Jack, ses joues étaient en feu.   
  
-Oui capitaine?   
  
-Prend ma place. Lorsque vous serez prêt à partir d'ici, prends le gouvernail et donne les ordres nécessaires. On doit aller à Port-Royal alors, fais ce que tu as à faire.   
  
-D'accord. Mais pour environ combien de temps, car…   
  
-Je n'en sais rien, c'est miss Blackbird qui veut. Bon, je dois y aller.   
  
***   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jack, en fermant la porte pour qu'Élizabeth ne puisse entendre.   
  
-J'ai un problème.   
  
-Lequel ?   
  
-Tu te souviens de la malédiction qui touchait ce navire ? La malédiction de la Perle Noire, comme on l'appelait.   
  
-Oui, pourquoi ?   
  
-Bien je me demandais si tu savais comment arrêter une malédiction.   
  
-Ça dépend laquelle et pour qui ?   
  
-Pour…m…moi, finit-elle par dire.   
  
-Pour toi??? Il s'esclaffa. Elle est bien bonne ! Émalia lui jeta un regard noir et en se levant, elle répliqua sèchement :   
  
-Je n'aurais jamais du venir. Il s'arrêta soudainement et posa une main sur son bras, pour la retenir.   
  
-Est-ce vrai?   
  
-Qu'est que tu penses! Imbécile!   
  
Jack la regarda. Rien ne laissait paraître qu'elle était maudite excepté le fait de ses yeux. Ils étaient gris, presque blanc, d'où aucune émotion n'y était. Mais chez beaucoup de gens, la couleur d'yeux changeaient durant les années. Lui-même avait les yeux bruns et quelque fois verts. Pas un changement aussi radical que celui d'Émalia, mais tout de même… Elle était toute jeune, comment pouvait-elle être touchée par une malédiction ? C'était vraiment bizarre…   
  
-Raconte-moi ! Demanda-t-il. Elle finit par céder et décrivit tout ce qui était arrivé.   
  
-Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de semblable. Quoique la malédiction de Barbossa avait des ressemblances avec ce que tu as vécu, dit Jack, sauf qu'eux ils devenaient des squelettes.   
  
-Ha oui, et j'ai également des visions…Des visons du futur, du passé ou de ce qui est en train de se passer. Seulement en touchant un objet, je peux voir qui l'a prit ou pourquoi il est là . Mais ça n'arrive pas souvent, je ne le choisis pas. Avant qu'elles arrivent, j'ai extrêmement mal à la tête.   
  
-Tu en as parler avec Marina ?   
  
-Non et ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. Et j'espère pour toi que tu n'iras pas dire ça à tous, ajouta la blonde avec force.   
  
-Bordel Émalia, tu devrais en parler avec Marina ! Elle a le droit de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à sa meilleure amie.   
  
-Non. Ok, est-ce que c'est clair ? Fit-elle en sortant un couteau de sa poche, menaçante. Jack fit quelques pas en arrière et mit ses mains devant lui.   
  
-Ok, ok ! Frustre-toi pas ! Je ne dirais rien mais je continue à penser ce que je…pense ! Dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.   
  
-Bon, ça te dérange pas si je vais me coucher un peu car j'ai tellement sommeil ! Elle bailla pour lui démontrer ses dires.   
  
-Non, vas-y et lave-toi. Change de vêtements, car en passant, tu es un peu disons…sale !   
  
-Mouais…

   
***   
  
Jack qui, sortant sur le pont, fut ébloui par les rayons du soleil. Après quelques minutes, il aperçut Marina alors il décida d'aller la rejoindre. Sparrow la regardait et trouvait qu'elle était un véritable ravissement pour les yeux. Elle ne souriait pas autant qu'Émalia mais avait toujours l'air de bonne humeur tout de même.   
  
-Bonjour Miss Carlson! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il l'air charmeur.   
  
-Très bien, répliqua-t-elle en prenant un faux accent de noble. Votre navire est très facile à diriger, pas aussi capricieux comme notre ancien ! Elle lui sourit.   
  
-Merci ! Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai dit de venir ici, tu parlais avec un jeune homme. Que lui disais-tu ? Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret.   
  
-Non, non ! Durant la bataille contre William Turner, il s'est blessé et je lui demandais comment il allait. J'ai réussi à le sauvé, il était tombé dans les pommes et un des pirates allait le tuer mais comme je suis charmante, (et elle rit) je l'ai sauvé!   
  
-Bien certaine que vous êtes charmante miss ! Il enleva les mains de Marina du gouvernail et les mit dans les siennes pour exécuter quelques pas de danse. Jack remarqua que pour la première fois de sa vie il ne marchait pas sur les pieds d'une femme. (Quand il dansaient, ce qui n'était arrivé que deux ou trois fois dans sa vie, il avait toujours fait souffrir ses partenaires!)   
  
-Vous dansez très bien capitaine Sparrow ! Continua la jeune fille. Vous êtes très adroit. Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de vous ! Sans vous vexer ! Ajouta-elle en riant.   
  
-Mais vous aussi miss Carlson. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Marina pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du capitaine contre sa peau. Leurs bouches se touchaient presque pour la deuxième fois mais ils furent interrompus par le cri de Gibbs.   
  
-Marina, où es-tu ? Je suis encore obligé de prendre ta place ! Viens ici tout de suite ! Où que tu sois ! Hurla celui-ci.   
  
-Je crois que je devrais y aller, car sinon Gibbs va me faire la peau !   
  
-Attends un peu, laisse-le dire encore quelques minutes. C'est un ordre !   
  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si c'est le capitaine qui me le dit ! Elle sourit, ses grands cheveux noirs volaient au vent.   
  
Ils passèrent encore quelques minutes collées l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser tendrement, oubliant tout autour d'eux. Mais lorsque son second dit qu'il allait parler de sa conduite avec Jack, ils durent arrêter. Elle descendit se laver un peu le visage et remonta en vitesse tandis que le capitaine essayait de raisonner Gibbs.   
  
Marina s'était changée et lavée en seulement quelques minutes. Elle portait maintenant un pantalon corsaire beige. Elle avait enfilé un corset de couleur pourpre et n'avait plus de chemise. Ce que Jack trouva intéressant de noter! Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, ce qui les faisaient paraître plus foncés et encore plus long qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.   
  
-Je suis là, ne t'affole pas ! Je suis allé me laver. Je croyais que tu étais au courant, j'avais demandé à Jack de t'en informer, dit-elle à Gibbs et elle s'adressa ensuite à l'autre homme.   
  
-Capitaine Sparrow vous aviez oublié de le dire à monsieur ici présent ! J'ai bien peur que vous perdiez la mémoire avec l'âge ! Dit-elle pour faire enrager Jack.   
  
-Désoler miss, mais je ne suis pas si vieux! Fit-il les joues rouges. Je ne suis qu'un peu plus âgé que vous ne l'êtes !   
  
-Je vois que j'ai touché ton point sensible monsieur Sparrow ! Ajouta-t-elle, en laissant son babillage de noble, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.   
  
-Non, non…Bon, peut-être, mais enfin trésor, retourne donc avec les autres pour…enfin va les voir et aide-les ! C'est ce que tu devrais être en train de faire, non? Alors vas-y, bordel, ne reste pas planté là!   
  
-Avant d'aller rejoindre les autres, je pourrais savoir où est Émalia ? Demanda Marie.   
  
-Oui, oui. Elle est en train de se reposer en bas, ne va pas la déranger, elle n'est pas de trop bonne humeur, répondit Jack, et elle est très fatiguée.   
  
-Ok. Et elle s'éloigna pour allez aider les autres. Les deux pirates la regardèrent s'éloigner quand soudain Gibbs dit :   
  
-Elle était avec toi ? Pas vrai ?   
  
-Eum…Oui en effet, dit Sparrow, souriant à cette pensée.   
  
-Comment fais-tu pour avoir tant de belles filles ?   
  
-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ! Il prit un air songeur. Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça ! Depuis le début du voyage, je ne me suis pas encore fait frapper. Un exploit ! Ajouta-t-il en riant.   
  
-Tout un ! Dit le vieux Gibbs en riant aux éclats. Jack, je me demandais bien pourquoi toutes les filles te courent après, enfin, c'est sûrement un des mystères du capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Normalement, tu sors avec beaucoup de filles en même temps. C'est sûrement ce qui te causes toutes ces claques !   
  
-Je sais, mais j'aime bien, disons, avoir plusieurs relations, pour ne pas être vulgaire !   
  
Et chacun retourna à ses occupations après ce petit discours de Jack. Celui-ci partit diriger le navire et Gibbs aider les autres pirates.   
  
***   
  
-Bien, nous pouvons aller dormir. Demain sera une rude journée car nous devrions arriver à Port Royal. Il faudra que je me rende jusqu'à la demeure du gouverneur avec Élizabeth et revenir sans me faire attraper par les gardes. Bon enfin, nous reparlerons de cela beaucoup plus tard, pour décider de notre plan. Bonne nuit ! Expliqua Sparrow à Gibbs.   
  
-D'accord Jack. Bonne nuit à toi aussi !   
  
Gibbs partit dans les appartements des pirates et Jack dans les siens. Rendu dans sa chambre, il s'aperçu qu'il y avait de la lumière dans son bureau. Il sorti son épée, sans faire le moindre bruit et ouvrit lentement la porte pour voir qui était là. C'était Élizabeth, Marina et Émalia. Jack aurait pensé que si s'étaient elles, elles seraient en train de se disputer ou à s'arracher les cheveux mais non, la jeune fille noire et l'ex-fiancé de Will étaient assise sur le lit et entouraient Émalia.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Jack en voyant l'état de son amie. Sa peau était blanche, ses cheveux étaient collés contre son visage. Quand il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main contre sa joue, il s'aperçut qu'elle était froide.   
  
-Je n'en sais rien. Jack, fais quelques choses ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! C'est la seule personne et chose qui compte pour moi. Je donnerai ma vie pour elle si c'était possible !   
  
-Je veux que tu amènes Élizabeth dans ta chambre, elle va dormir dans le lit d'Émalia. C'est d'accord ? Proposa Jack sans répondre à sa question.   
  


-Bien, tu vas venir me chercher s'il y a du nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle sans cesser de regarder son amie presque morte.   
  
-Oui je te le promets. Va porter Élizabeth et reviens, j'ai des choses à te dire.   
  
-Ok. Et elles partirent. Marina, complètement affolée, prit la jeune brune par le bras et l'amena directement dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Elle ferma la porte à clef et courut jusqu'au pont où Jack l'attendait. La jeune noire sauta dans ses bras pour trouver du réconfort.   
  
-Jack, dis-moi, assure-moi qu'elle ne va pas mourir ! Dis-le-moi… Ses yeux sombres s'imbibèrent de larmes et ses joues en furent bientôt couvert.   
  
-Je te le promets mais ton amie ne t'abandonnera jamais. Elle sera toujours près de toi, même si tu ne la vois pas. Jack se déçut de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle voulait et tout lui dire...Lui-même souhaitait qu'Émalia vive.   
  
-Il…Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire pour elle. Repose-toi et ne t'en fais pas, je viendrai te voir tout à l'heure s'il y a du nouveau.   
  
- D'accord ! Marina l'embrassa en pensant que peut-être Émalia ne reverrait jamais celui qu'elle aime, et l'embrassa une fois de plus comme son amie l'aurait fait. À tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle.   
  
***   
  
-Cela m'arrive souvent, dit-elle faiblement, remit quelques peu de ses émotions.   
  
-Comment ça souvent ? Je ne t'ai pas vu malade depuis le début de notre aventure et ça fait déjà une ou deux semaines.   
  
-Avant, je sais ça n'arrivait pas vraiment souvent mais quand même…Je m'évanouis simplement. Par contre, c'est étrange la réaction que ça fait. Je ne sais rien de plus.   
  
-Bizarre, bizarre…Enfin, puisque tu vas bien. Je vais aller réveiller Marina, elle ne doit pas dormir. Es-tu sûre que tu vas bien ?   
  
-Ouin…Ben, j'ai mal au ventre et à la tête mais sinon ça va. Merci Jack de t'occuper de moi ! Fit-elle avec un petit sourire.   
  
-Mais non, ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, c'est Marina qui t'a menée ici.   
  
***   
  
-Marina, tu dors ? Demanda Jack faiblement.   
  
-Non, non. Je peux aller la voir ?   
  
-Oui vas-y .   
  
-Ok. Elle partit en courant rejoindre son amie. Le capitaine resta un moment pour discuter avec Élizabeth de la journée du lendemain.   
  
***   
  
-Éma, est-ce que ça va ? Lança Marina en se jetant sur le lit, pour se rapprocher de son amie.   
  
-Oui très bien, merci. Surtout, te voir me remonte le moral, ajouta-t-elle, un grand sourire à la figure.   
  
-Bordel Émalia, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus jamais !   
  
-Je vais essayer, mais Marie, je ne me suis qu'évanouie ! Ne t'en fait pas, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.   
  
-Enfin, oui je sais, mais quand même, je me suis vraiment inquiété. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai me suis souvenu de toutes les choses qu'on a faites ensemble. Je me suis dit que je ne pourrais jamais les refaire si tu n'étais plus là, enfin ce ne serait pas pareil ! Bon, mais puisque tout va bien, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat.   
  
-Tu l'as dit! Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi?   
  
-Non pas vraiment, Élizabeth dort dans ton lit. Reste ici, tu en profiteras pour « parler » avec le capitaine. Et elle sourit.   
  
-Je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça…Bon d'accord, je vais rester, de toute façon c'est la dernière nuit qu'elle passe ici alors…Bon fais de beaux rêves, dit-elle en voyant son amie bailler comme un corneille.   
  
-Bonne nuit. Elle étreignit Émalia et se leva pour partir.   
  
-Bonjour mesdames euh, bonne nuit! Dit Jack en les voyant de bonne humeur.   
  
-Bonne nuit Jack, à demain. Marina partit dans sa cabine.   
  
-Bon, je vais me coucher dans la pièce à côté. Si tu veux quelque chose, n'hésite pas.   
  
-À demain, répondit Émalia en guise de réponse.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aimez le nouveau chapitre !? Il n'est pas mon préféré, le truc d'Émalia je ne sais pu trop quoi en faire mais c'est pas grave. J'ai quelques remerciements à faire ! Premièrement : À ma belle ( hoouu que c'est charmant !) Cybel, qui m'a toujours aidé et donné beaucoup de conseils pour continuer. Elle a été ma première lectrice et une source d'inspiration pour enfin…une des filles. Et bien sûr pour m'aider à corriger. Loll. ^^ Morena, qui a été ma deuxième lectrice et qui m'a toujours dit qu'elle aimait ce que je faisais. Encouragée et donnée quelques idées ! Arie25, troisième lectrice ! Super gentille et me donne de bons commentaires ! Olivier, ma mouette sanguinaire ^^  (NC : eille! T'as volé MA réplique!) Ariane , mon amie , ça été long avant que tu lises mon historie mais je t'aime pareil ! Kitty_espagnole qui aime bien mon histoire ! Et finalement Marie car elle est toujours là (même de loin^^) pour moi ! ****  
**  
**Cybel :** Salut ma chère Cybel!! J'espère que ça va toi car moi oui! Toi comme je me doute tu vas bien puisque tu reviens de OTTAWA!!! Hhaa. C'est pas trop le fun pour moi! Qui écris de si bonne histoire!! Loll je ne suis pas vantarde pour deux sous! Today c'était bien le fun en empereur et toi en « servante » ! J'était tellement bien! ^^ loll c'était drôle lorsque François y riait et il t'a prêté son armure!Le monde y nous regardait drôle! C'était bien le fun! Enfin … merci itout pour mon épée bleu!! J'ai hâte de l'essayer. Je suis en train d'écouter la chanson 17 de Gladiator (comme tu t'en doutait sûrement^^) et la je dis mes répliques, j'aurais tellement aimé ça faire le truc en anglais .. pi la en plus c poche je pouvais même pas prendre l'Italie. Enfin c'est pas grave j'ai la ville de Joaquin! ViVe the ROTTEN FRUIT!! Pas rapport mais c'est pas grave! ^^ Enfin encore merci continue de m'envoyer des reviews !   
**  
****Morena :** Merci pour tes review ! J'ai très apprécié surtout le truc du meuble qui tue le coton (inside) .^^. Enfin att. Encore et il y aura plus de sang ! ^^ J'ai hâte ! y que je suis sadique..   
  
**Aries25 :** Merci toi aussi pour tes reviews. Pour répondre à ta question, l'affaire c'est que Jack ( un PEU niaiseux) à décider de lui faire le bouche-à-bouche. Pour le fun je suppose!…non sincèrement je ne sais pas, je n'y avait pas pensé mais maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer.. Loll c'est pas grave ! J't'aime et merci encore ! ^^   
  
**Olivier :** Meri pour tes review supers instructives…loll enfin je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, je continue. Et bientôt tu apparaîtras !   
  
**Ariane :** Ouf j'ai mal à main ;-( …merci d'avoir pris un temps qui t'était précieux pour écouter le seigneur des nonos ! (Loll je niaise c'est super bon) ET j'espère que tu continueras à la lire.   
  
**Kitty_espagnole :** Merci (j'ai BEAUCOUP de remerciements à faire today !! ) pour  ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes et je vais continuer pour vous tous à l'écrire !   
  
**Pr****ochain chapitre dans quelques temps!! ^^**

**Ame Sparrow!**


	6. Rencontre innatendue

**Disclamer :** **Émalia Blackbird, Marina Carlson, Nichols, le Captain Blackbird, sont les seuls à m'appartenir…;-)**

  
  
**Genre :** **Action/Aventure, Drama, Fantaisie, Angst**   
  
**Salut tout le monde! Je m'excuse, je sais que ça fait déjà un bout que j'ai mis en ligne le chapitre 5 mais là j'ai enfin la suite! Je vous promets de faire plus vite la prochaine fois ! Review please. **

**Chapitre 6**  
  
Environ vers sept heures et demi, tout l'équipage était debout, prêt à arriver à Port Royal. Élizabeth était réveillée et n'arrêtait pas de demander à Jack si elle pouvait rester avec eux. Le pirate commençait à perdre patience, elle lui avait demandé environ quinze fois !   
  
-Non, tu ne peux pas rester ici ! Un point c'est tout. Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Tu n'es pas faite pour vivre comme un pirate, retourne donc à tes « bonnes manières », dit sèchement Jack.   
  
-Je ne peux même pas essayer de vous convaincre capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle en commençant à détacher la cordelette qui tenait son corset.   
  
-Élizabeth, trésor, tu peux bien tenter ta chance mais la réponse est non. Que tu fasses n'importe quoi, comme me séduire par exemple même si je suis…Eum, c'est non. Bon, arrête de me déranger, va ramasser tes affaires dans ma cabine. Elle se retourna et jura, mais alla tout de même faire ce que Jack lui avait demandé.   
  
Après une heure et quart de bateau, on entendit quelqu'un crier : « Jetez l'ancre ! » Le navire n'était pas au port, ni même en vue de celui-ci, il était plutôt dans une partie de l'île que personne n'aillait. Jack demanda aux filles de descendre un petit canot.   
  
-Mais pourquoi capitaine ? Nous sommes très loin de la demeure du gouverneur. Je connais bien cette île et…Protesta la jeune femme blonde.   
  
-Je sais mais nous ne pouvons accoster car je suis recherché dans cette ville, et si je ne me trompe pas, vous aussi. Je vais aller porter Élizabeth chez elle et après je reviendrai. Enfin je devrais revenir…Lui expliqua-t-il.   
  
-Mais tu ne peux pas y aller seul : si tu te fais attraper, tu n'auras personne avec toi pour te sortir du pétrin et tu ne connais pas bien la ville.   
  
-Je sais mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'ai pas le choix.   
  
-Nous pourrions venir avec toi! Proposa Marina. Émalia et moi connaissons bien Port Royal.   
  
-Non, je ne peux pas : si on se fait prendre, quelqu'un devra devenir le capitaine et puisque je vous ai choisit, vous devez rester ici.   
  
-Mais, il y a Annamaria. Tu la connais et en plus elle ferait un très bon commandant, tu le sais, répliqua Éma.   
  
-Même si tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne, on va venir. On est des pirates, on fait ce que l'on veut ! Tu n'y peux rien, dit Marina d'un ton ferme.   
  
-Bon, j'ai pas le choix à ce que j'vois. Mais peut-être que ça va être mieux. Bon, eh bien, allez chercher Élizabeth, vite, finit-il par céder.   
  
-Ok, dirent-elles.   
  
Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elles ne remontent des appartements, Émalia et Marina avaient chacune-une des trois valises d'Élizabeth. « Une chance que les filles qui sont sur mon navire n'ont pas tant de bagages ! Pensa Jack » Il sourit vaguement.   
  
-Bon dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas toute la journée.   
  
-Au revoir tout le monde, à bientôt, annonça Élizabeth.   
  
-Avance, ils n'ont pas envie d'entendre tes idioties, grommela Marina en la poussant avec le manche de son épée qui dépassait de sous son manteau. Bien qu'il fasse très chaud, les trois pirates portaient un manteau qui allait un peu en dessous de leurs genoux.   
  
Ils descendirent une échelle de corde et montèrent dans la petite embarcation. Émalia et Jack saisirent chacun une rame et Marina tenait fermement la délicate Élizabeth. Ils ramèrent pendant environ dix minutes avant d'atteindre le rivage. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, le capitaine Sparrow dit :   
  
-Élizabeth, tu vas nous dire par où l'on doit passer. N'essaye pas de nous tromper car je crois que les deux demoiselles ici présente savent où aller. Alors, ne fais rien de stupide trésor.  
  
-Par-là, montra la belle Élizabeth. Elle était un peu effrayée des deux femmes bien qu'elle essaya de ne pas se montrer intimidée par elles. Le capitaine se demanda s'ils allaient se sortir vivants de cette ville, il se dit que sûrement les deux autres filles pensaient la même chose. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de pas derrière eux mais c'était seulement deux amoureux un peu saouls. Les trois pirates et la jeune femme poursuivirent leur chemin sans rencontrer d'embûches.   
  
Rendus près du manoir d'Élizabeth, Jack dit aux deux filles : 

-Attendez-moi ici, si vous voyez que quelque chose se passe mal vous partirez simplement au bateau. Gardez le code des pirates ! Jack prit les deux valises et se leva, faisant signe à Élizabeth de le suivre.   
  
-J'aurai été heureuse de vous connaître, mesdemoiselles, fit la jeune noble.   
  
-Ouin, nous aussi, lui répondit Marina en lui jetant un regard un peu froid. Émalia secoua la tête en souriant en coin.   
  
-Ne l'écoute pas, on a été content de te rencontrer. C'est la première fois que j'ai  rencontré une aristocrate aussi sympa que toi… au revoir. Elle sourit d'amusement en voyant que son amie était devenue rouge de honte et de colère. Élizabeth, en l'entendant, se retourna et lui adressa un sourire pour la première fois.   
  
Jack et la belle s'avancèrent lentement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il la laissa au seuil de la porte avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, et partit en courant vers les filles qui l'attendaient. Ils retournèrent sur la Perle sans rencontrer rien de grave. Dès qu'elle monta sur le pont, la jeune femme blonde se fit interpeller par Gibbs :   
  
-Émalia, quelqu'un désire te voir. Je l'ai envoyé dans les appartements de Jack. (Ça paraissait mieux.) Tu devrais aller te changer car tu es toute sale, ajouta le vieux pirate en souriant.   
  
Celle-ci se demandait bien qui voulait la voir. Surtout un homme. La première personne à qui elle pensa fut son ancien « petit » ami, mais c'était presque impossible. Elle ne lui avait donné aucunes nouvelles depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Tout en continuant de se questionner, elle se lava et se changea très rapidement car elle était curieuse de voir qui l'attendait. Elle monta sur le pont, le corset à demi attaché et les cheveux en bataille, tout mouillé. Émalia descendit un palier et ouvrit lentement la porte qui la séparait de l'homme.

Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la personne, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle reconnut immédiatement le jeune homme : Commodus Joaquin Marcus Aurelius Phœnix. Son ami ! Il se retourna lentement et aperçut la belle jeune fille qu'il avait tant aimée. Pour lui, elle n'avait presque pas changé excepté qu'elle était bien plus bronzée et ses cheveux bien plus longs. Il l'a trouvait ravissante et ses yeux gouttaient chaque pore de sa peau. La jeune femme, ne pouvant plus attendre, sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Souvent, elle avait rêvé de ce jour mais n'avait jamais réellement pensé le retrouver.   
  
-Que fais-tu ici ?! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air réjouit, après avoir retrouvé son souffle.  
  
-Bien, je suis venu te retrouver. Est-ce que ça te plaisir? Demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle lui pose cette question.   
  
-Oui, tu le sais très bien ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour venir ici ?   
  
-Je t'ai cherché, répondit Commode, puis son sourire s'effaça. Comment…Pourquoi es-tu parti ?   
  
-Tu sais, plusieurs chasseurs de prime réclamaient mon navire car ils voulaient prendre la mer pour attraper des pirates, se faire beaucoup d'argent. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas te quitter, je ne l'ai jamais voulut. Alors, dans la nuit…

_Un vent doux caressait son visage. La lumière bienveillante de la Lune reflétait sur sa peau et lui donnait des airs angéliques. Émalia dormait paisiblement quand le parquet craqua. Elle ignora le bruit mais quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement, elle se réveilla et tendit aussitôt une main en dessous de son oreiller où se trouvait son pistolet. Elle avait prit l'habitude au fil des années de toujours avoir une arme près d'elle, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver…_

_Des pas lourds s'approchèrent lentement d'elle. Émalia attendit patiemment que les intrus (puisqu'une personne ne pouvait pas faire autant de bruit) arrivent proche d'elle. Au moment où l'un des deux tendit une main vers son épaule, la pirate se retourna et pointa son canon sur son entre-jambe et engagea le chien aussitôt. Elle leva son regard bleu vers l'inconnu et reconnut l'aubergiste et sa fille. L'homme était complètement pétrifié et ne faisait aucun geste. Lentement, après avoir étudier ses yeux, la jeune fille retira son pistolet et s'assit dans son lit. Le propriétaire put à nouveau respirer et dit :_

_-Mam'zelle, on vous d'mande en bas. Ça d'l'air important. Émalia grommela et frotta ses yeux. Sans prendre intérêt à ce qu'il venait de dire, elle demanda :_

_-Y'é quelle heure?_

_-Trois heures et demi passé, répondit la fille de l'aubergiste, tenant une lampe à l'huile dans ses mains. _

_-Eh merde…Bon, j'arrive dans deux minutes. _

-Bien sûr mam'zelle. L'homme partit avec sa fille sur les talons et ferma la porte derrière lui. Émalia s'habilla en vitesse en maudissant celui ou celle qui la demandait à une heure si matinale. Elle descendit en bas et découvrit deux hommes tendus et très sales. Elle les reconnut immédiatement : c'était les chasseurs de prime qui lui avaient demandé dernièrement de lui vendre son navire. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas accepté et les avait même menacés de mort s'ils osaient s'approcher de son joyau.

_Émalia Blackbird était certes une pirate mais très redoutée : elle n'osait pas une seconde à tuer, à voler, à enlever, à détourner des navires marchands, à torturer ou à détruire n'importe quelle flotte ou simple voilier qui se mettait contre son chemin. Et pour tout ça, elle était respectée et même admirée par certains homme. En plus, son joyau, _l'Ouranos_, était un des plus beaux et rapides bateaux d'Angleterre et elle était très fière de le posséder. _

_Bref, un des deux hommes lui annonça vivement :_

_-Votre ami, m'sieur Phœnix, veux vous voir. Il parait que votre navire a été vandalisé. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bon. Dans sa tête tout sonnait faux, elle ne devait pas les croire. Personne n'osait s'attaquer à son bateau et tout le monde savait qu'il paierait cher s'il touchait une corde de son bébé. Émalia sentait le piège à plein nez mais décida de leur faire confiance._

_Quand ils arrivèrent au port et qu'elle vit que _l'Ouranos_ était bien là, les deux hommes l'attrapèrent vivement. Elle essaya bien de se débattre mais ils la  frappèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe inconsciente. _

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en mer et que les chasseurs lui avaient raconté que des conneries…Et elle avait marcher. Son crâne lui faisait mal mais elle endura la douleur. La jeune fille avait été barrée à double tour dans sa chambre. Elle se demanda pourquoi les deux hommes l'avaient enlevé et n'avaient pas simplement prit le navire... Elle réalisa qu'il était important qu'elle vienne car sinon ils savaient bien que ses matelots pouvaient partir à sa recherche alors que si elle était avec eux, on pouvait penser qu'elle avait finalement consenti à partir pour les Caraïbes…_

_Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle put observer que les chasseurs avaient préparé leur coup, la cale était rempli de nourriture pour durer des semaines, voir des mois..._

_On la nourrissait chaque matin et soir en passant son repas par une petite trappe au bas de sa porte. Ça faisait presque sept jours qu'elle était enfermée et chaque nuit elle se préparait un plan pour sortir de ce merdier. _

_Un matin alors qu'on lui donnait son déjeuné, suivant son plan préparer durant ses heures de sommeil, elle attrapa vivement le bras de l'homme qui lui tendait son pain et le fit passer par la trappe. Le marin avait beau essayer de tenter de s'échapper, il n'était pas dans la meilleure des positions. Émalia attrapa le couteau fixer à sa taille et le mit à la base de son poignet. _

_-Donne-moi tout de suite ton arme ou sinon j'te coupe la main. Le matelot poussa des cris et lui implora de ne rien faire. Il lui donna finalement son pistolet et elle lâcha son bras. L'homme partit tout de suite pour retrouver le commandant temporaire de _l'Ouranos. _La pirate tira sur le loquet et sortit de sa prison. Elle trouva des balles additionnelles dans une cabine et le rechargea à l'instant. _

_Soudainement, en chemin, elle eut une idée…_

_La jeune fille monta sur le pont et fit face à l'un des hommes qui l'avait enlevé. Elle approcha doucement et engagea le chien en mettant le canon contre sa tempe. _

_-Tourne-toi connard. J't'avais bien dit de ne pas toucher à mon bébé. Le chasseur se retourna, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. _

_-Tiens, miss Blackbird vient nous rendre une petite visite. Elle entendit un bruit : un des associer du chasseur pointait son arme dans son dos. Il s'approcha et le mit contre son omoplate gauche. Émalia lui fit un petit sourire forcé. _

_-Tu vois maintenant? Tu aurais dû accepter dès le début notre proposition, tu vas maintenant mourir, on a plus besoin de toi. Les traits de la pirate se renfermèrent et elle le foudroya du regard._

_-Tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille, mais pas la guerre, lui dit-elle sèchement. L'homme rit et lui demanda :_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant? Émalia resta immobile pendant quelques instants et répondit simplement :_

_-Ça. Elle donna un coup de coude au marin qui le menaçait, son pistolet revola un peu plus loin sur le pont. Ensuite, elle visa le bas de la porte qui menait aux cabines, une petite étincelle s'alluma…La jeune fille courut jusqu'au bastingage et se jeta à la mer. Le chasseur de prime ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'avait tenté de faire Émalia et il éclata de rire la croyant complètement folle. Puis, il cria en tourna sur lui-même :_

_-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire? Il entendit soudainement des cris et plusieurs marins sortirent sur le pont. L'homme fronça ses sourcils et demanda à un des passants ce qu'il y avait._

_-Regardez, fit un marin en pointant une ligne de poussière grise où une petite flammèche se dirigeait…se dirigeait aux tonneaux de poudre de canon. Quelques matelots purent se jeter à l'eau avant que _l'Ouranos _n'explose emportant avec lui plusieurs hommes et les chasseurs qui avaient enlevé Émalia. Celle-ci nageait vers une des îles appartenant à Port Royal. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle vole un bateau et trouve un équipage qui voudrait bien la suivre dans ses aventures. Elle regarda avec mélancolie une dernière fois le navire que fut son joyau, dire qu'elle avait tué son bébé…La pirate se rendit finalement à terre, exténué et eut une pensée pour son ami qui lui déchira le cœur…_

_-Je suis tellement désolé Commode…_

-Finalement, j'ai trouvé des hommes mais ils refusaient de se rendre, enfin, de passer la mer des Caraïbes. Donc, j'ai dû rester ici.   
  
-C'est une bonne raison…Fit l'homme.   
  
-Et toi, comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver ? Demanda Émalia, curieuse.   
  
-Laisse faire toutes ces balivernes mon amour, l'important s'est qu'on se soit retrouvé!   
  
La jeune femme se coucha sur le lit et l'invita à s'étendre à côté d'elle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle et son amant s'étaient embrassés, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras ! Tous deux oublièrent ce qui se passait et s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre…   
  
Jack commençait à s'inquiéter ; ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'Émalia était en bas avec son invité. Sparrow, n'en pouvant plus, laissa son poste à Marina et alla voir par lui-même ce qui se passait dans ses appartements. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit le choqua : Émalia et le jeune homme étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre. Tout le lit était défait ce qui laissa croire à Jack qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux jeunes gens –ce qui était vrai. Il remonta en vitesse pour en parler avec Marina. Elle connaissait bien la jeune blonde, alors elle devait sûrement savoir qui était le garçon.   
  
-Marie, je voudrais te parler un instant, lui dit Jack. Va voir, sans faire de bruit, qui est avec Émalia en bas. Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais sur lui, vite !   
  
-Ok, répondit Marina, intriguée. Je reviens tout de suite.   
  
Elle se demandait bien qui pouvait vouloir rencontrer son amie; si ce n'était qu'un garde ou une personne qui voulait sa tête. Lentement et sans faire de bruit, elle ouvrit la porte. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait voir la personne de la façon qu'elle était placée alors, elle s'avança dans la pièce. Marina ne put retenir un petit cri lorsqu'elle vit le garçon. La jeune femme ne l'avait vu seulement qu'une fois mais son visage était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle observa les deux jeunes gens, ils n'avaient pas été alertés par son cri et le seul mouvement fut celui du jeune homme qui resserra son étreinte autour du corps de sa bien-aimée. 

Elle retourna auprès du capitaine pour l'informer comme elle en avait convenu. Marina ne savait pas si elle devait tout dire à Sparrow au sujet de Commode. Mais pourtant il le fallait… Elle s'avança sans faire de bruit vers l'homme qui lui était de dos.   
  
-Oui capitaine je le connais, dit-elle en surprenant Jack. Celui-ci se retourna et soupira.   
  
-Eh bien, raconte-moi ! S'exclama le pirate en voyant qu'elle ne disait rien.   
  
-Très bien. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois malgré que je sache quelques informations sur lui. Il se nomme Commodus Phœnix Marcus Aurelius, c'était l'ancien ou maintenant le présent petit ami d'Émalia.   
  
-Bien, parle-moi de lui. Que fait-il ? Comment est-il ? Quelque peu rassuré par le fait que Marina le connaisse, il ne ressentit ce sentiment que durant quelque seconde, malheureusement.   
  
-Pour tout te dire, pas très gentil.   
  
-Comment ça pas très gentil? Mais explique-moi ! Requérra Jack.   
  
-Commodus est quelqu'un de cruel. Ça ne lui fait absolument rien d'assassiner des gens innocents. Il tue pour le plaisir le plus souvent et quelques fois parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Tout le monde le déteste et lui, déteste tout le monde…Excepter Émalia. Je ne sais pourquoi ni comment elle a été attiré par lui…Et c'est réciproque. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a tué son père, pour avoir son pouvoir. Je crois qu'il était un seigneur ou un roi enfin…Son père savait que Commode ne ferait jamais un bon seigneur-ou quelque chose du genre- alors il a voulut donner le pouvoir à son demi-frère. Enfin, moi, je me méfie de ce type comme la peste, expliqua Marina.   
  
-Est-ce qu'Émalia le sait ? Espéra Jack. Il avait aussi tué beaucoup de gens mais, il avait été obligé sinon c'était lui qui y passait. En plus, ce Commode était sûrement bien plus jeune que Jack. Le pirate trouva ça étrange qu'Émalia s'intéresse à un type semblable. Elle n'était pas du tout comme Commode, elle était gentille avec tout l'équipage et enfin tout simplement charmante. « Et d'où est-ce que ça vient ce nom ! Commode ! Qui aurait l'idée d'appeler son enfant Commode surtout que le type en question n'est pas du tout commode ! Pensa le capitaine »   
  
-Jack, tu dois savoir qu'Éma n'a pas toujours été celle qu'on connaît maintenant. Souvent, elle a commit des meurtres car elle trouvait cela amusant et a souvent torturé des gens pour le plaisir. Mais tout ça…C'était avant que je la connaisse.  
  
Le capitaine Sparrow n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il savait qu'Émalia a toujours été une pirate, une bonne, mais pas comme…Barbossa ! Barbossa était le premier qui lui était venu à l'esprit. C'était un vieux pirate, l'ancien second de Jack. C'était un être cruel et égoïste. (Mais peut-être pas autant que Commode et Émalia. Cette pensée viendra à Jack plus tard dans l'histoire).   
  
-Commode vient pourtant d'une bonne famille assez aisée, continua Marina. Je ne pourrais te dire pourquoi il a mal tourné. Pour moi c'est inexplicable. Peut-être que si ma famille m'avait mieux aimé et choyé, je ne serais peut-être devenu une pirate, dit-elle un peu gênée.   
  
-Et d'où vient-il ? Demanda Jack sans se soucier de ce qu'avait dit Marina au sujet de son passé. Lui-même s'il avait connu son père ou sa mère (Il avait été abandonné lorsqu'il était jeune c'est pourquoi il a commencé à voler et plus tard devint un pirate célèbre), il n'aurait jamais pu devenir l'homme qu'il était maintenant.   
  
-Je ne sais pas exactement. Émalia m'a dit qu'elle et lui se sont rencontré dans son pays…Un pays lointain. Je crois encore plus loin que l'Angleterre. Je ne le sais pas trop car lorsqu'elle m'en parlait, elle prenait bien soin de ne jamais le mentionner. Mais puisque je les ait entendu bavarder, je crois qu'il est né dans une ville très ancienne, proche de la mer Méditerranée…Peut-être Athènes ou Rome...Mais sans certitude, répondit Marina.   
  
-Très bien. Crois-tu que je dois les prévenir que nous partons bientôt ? Demanda Jack.   
  
-Pour ma part, je ne voudrais pas aller les déranger. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux! En plus, Émalia a dû en parler avec lui. Bon, petite recommandation, car il restera sûrement avec nous alors, tâche de ne pas trop la reluquer. Je ne crois pas que tu lui fasses peur. Et puis, Commode est beaucoup malcommode ! Ajouta Marina en riant. Désoler capitaine ! Tu vas devoir trouver un autre jeu que courir après les jupons d'Émalia !   
  
Jack sourit mais ne se sentait pas très rassuré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce garçon ne lui plaisait pas. En plus, Jack avait peur qu'Émalia redevienne comme avant lorsqu'elle était encore avec Commode, qu'elle reprenne ses vieilles habitudes démoniaques. Enfin, il sortit de ses pensées sombres pour se pencher sur quelque chose qui méritait toute son attention : le départ. Dès qu'il était revenu sur le navire, il avait envoyé trois hommes chercher des provisions, car il n'y en avait presque plus sur le navire.   
  
-Bon, préparez-vous à partir bande de pouilleux! Cria à Jack à son équipage. Dès qu'ils reviendront, nous partirons au plus vite. Dans quelques heures nous serons loin d'ici et là seulement vous pourrez vous reposer ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? 

  
  
Quand Émalia se réveilla, elle ressentit les vibrations normales des eaux sur la coque du bateau. Ils étaient repartis ! La blonde se sentit mal car elle savait que le capitaine aurait eu besoin d'elle. Pendant qu'elle s'amusait, tous étaient en train de travailler. Ils avaient dû en baver. Enfin, il n'était pas trop tard pour se rendre utile.   
  
Elle chercha ses vêtements qui étaient étalés un peu partout dans la pièce et monta sur le pont sans réveiller Commode. Elle espéra cependant que lorsqu'elle reviendrait, il sera toujours là. Elle souhaitait que ce n'était pas seulement un rêve. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle rêvassait à lui mais à chaque matin, il partait avec ses songes.   
  
Il lui prit une folle envie d'embrasser son amoureux, alors, elle redescendit les marches, rouvrit la porte et marcha jusqu'au lit. Émalia l'embrassa et puisqu'il ne se réveilla pas sous son baiser, elle monta. Sur le pont s'offrait à elle un bien drôle de spectacle. Tous les pirates étaient assis ou couchés sur le pont, jouant aux cartes ou parlant de leurs expéditions. Elle trouva cela étrange que personne ne travaille et pourtant ils étaient au beau milieu de la journée. Bien des corsaires avaient une bouteille de rhum à la main. Elle supposa que Jack leur avait permis une petite folie.   
  
-Jack, je suis désolé de n'être pas venue. J'étais si contente de revoir mon ami que j'en aie oublié le plus important, s'excusa Émalia en allant rejoindre le pirate qui était seul, assit près du gouvernail.   
  
-Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, dit Jack sans le penser vraiment. Marina m'a raconté l'histoire de ton…ami. Elle m'a raconter aussi quelques détails sur ton passé…   
  
-Ha…fit-elle embarrassée. Mais je ne pensais le revoir un jour alors j'ai préféré te cacher cet aspect de moi, que tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir.   
  
-Étais-tu vraiment aussi différente que ce que l'on dit ? Demanda Jack.   
  
-Oui.   
  
-Penses-tu recommencer à être comme avant, si tu continues à le voir ?   
  
-Je n'en sais rien, peut-être bien mais enfin, seul le temps nous le dira, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors, tu as décidé qu'il pouvait rester avec nous ?   
  
-Oui, mais il devra faire des choses lui aussi sur la Perle.   
  
-Très bien.   
  
-Vous allez prendre ton ancienne chambre, celle que tu avais avec Marina, et celle-ci montera avec moi dans mes appartements. Ça te convient ? Demanda le capitaine 

-Oui. 

  
  
-Bon bien, tu peux aller chercher ce Commode et changer de chambre, moi bien je vais aller voir Marina, lança Jack en partant.   
  
-D'accord, répondit-elle en dévalant à une vitesse folle le palier d'escalier.   
  
**  
****Merci, pour tous les bons commentaires que vous m'envoyez! Je vous remercie tout le monde. Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous promets de me dépêcher à le mettre sur fanfiction. J'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps alors ne m'en voulez pas trop. bientôt et j'espère que vous avez apprécié la suite. ****  
**  
  
**Ame Sparrow**


	7. Entretemps

**Disclamer : ****Émalia Blackbird, Marina Carlson, Nichols, le capitaine Blackbird,** **même si je préférerais que Jack et Commode soient à moi…Mais ils ne le sont pas… **

**Genre :**** Angst, Fantaisie, Action/Aventure, Drama**

**Bon je sais, que ça été long avant que j'écrive mais ne m'en voulez pas trop car je suis en pleine session d'examen. Alors je n'ai pas bcp de temps à consacrer à mon histoire mais je vous promets de mettre un terme à cette situation. Je finis bientôt l'école ( yes…enfin !!) alors je pourrais continuer plus vite. Enfin, j'espère que même si c'est long avant que j'uploade le prochain chapitre, vous aimerez toujours ma fic et que vous continuerez à la lire. Review please !! Bonne lecture !**

****

**Chapitre 7**

Jack chercha des yeux Marina. Elle resta introuvable pendant plusieurs minutes alors, il alla vérifier si elle était couché en bas. Sparrow la retrouva étendue sur son lit, en train d'écrire dans une sorte de cahier de bord.

-Marina, tu vas venir avec moi bien dans ma chambre. On va laisser la chambre aux amoureux, dit Jack en souriant. Tu prendras la chambre à côté de la mienne. Ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'espère ?

-Non non ! Ça ne me dérange pas. Jack, j'ai une question à te poser…

-Oui, quoi béb ?

-Où allons nous maintenant ?

-Chais pas, sûrement à l'île de la Tortue, pourquoi ?

-Bof, pour rien. Tu m'aides à ramasser mes choses ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air songeuse.

-Oui, sans problème, dit-il en ramassant une pille de vêtements qui traînait sur le lit.

-Non Jack ! Voyons, toutes ces choses sont à Émalia. Penses-tu vraiment que je me promènerai avec ce truc ? Fit-elle en pointant du doigt une jupe qui était sûrement blanche mais la saleté avait fait qu'elle était devenue beige ou plutôt grise. Jack ne la trouva pas laide mais ne dit rien de peur de faire enrager ou décourager Marina.

-Apporte plutôt ceci, ordonna-t-elle en tendant le bras pour lui donner une grosse valise brune en cuir, tout abîmée, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

Le pirate monta sur le pont et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il eut un mouvement de recul en pensant à Commode mais rentra tout de même. Dans sa chambre, il trouva Émalia assise sur les genoux de son amoureux. Lorsqu'elle le vit, la belle se leva immédiatement pour laisser à Commode l'occasion de parler avec Jack.

Le capitaine Sparrow ne trouva pas très imposant ce jeune homme, -il s'attendait à voir apparaître un vrai colosse- il le dépassait même de quelques centimètres. Commode avait les cheveux coupés courts -ce qui était très rare en ce temps- et avait les yeux bleus. Jack remarqua qu'il avait une cicatrice qui descendait de la narine droite jusqu'à sa lèvre supérieure. Il portait un habit très simple -chemise et pantalon corsaire- et avait une cape qui était attachée par une chaîne d'or. On pouvait facilement voir qu'il venait d'une famille aisée car son air était celui d'un…prince ou même d'un empereur ! À part ces quelques différences, il avait l'air d'un bon pirate.

-Bonjour capitaine Sparrow. Très heureux de faire votre connaissance, dit-il, en lui tendant la main, presque à regret.

-Moi aussi, répliqua Jack en lui adressant un sourire glacial, ce qui n'échappa à l'œil d'Émalia qui eut un petit pincement au cœur. Pour sauver la situation avant que ça ne se gâte, la jeune fille s'empressa de demander au capitaine où se trouvait son amie. Son capitaine lui répondit et elle envoya Commode voir si Marina n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que d'y aller et de lancer un dernier regard glacial à Jack avant de fermer la porte. Lorsqu'ils n'entendirent plus ses pas, Émalia se précipita vers le pirate en demandant pourquoi il avait agit ainsi.

-Jack, je pense que nous sommes assez vieux pour ne plus jouer à ce petit jeu.

-Peut-être mais pas lui, il n'est qu'un gamin, répondit-il sèchement.

-Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle, vexée. Je te ferais remarquer qu'il est plus vieux que moi, Jack !!!

-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé, fit Jack comme pour se défendre.

-Bordel, t'es pire qu'un enfant ! Je m'en fous de qui a commencé, je veux tout de suite que tu arrêtes de lui jeter ces petits regards-l ! Bon, je ne veux pas de dispute entre vous. On dirait que je parle à un gamin de quatre ans, franchement, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même, en laissant échapper un grognement de frustration.

-Ok, calme-toi béb ! Si ça te dérange tant, je vais ESSAYER de bien me conduire mais tu sais, il a un air tellement arrogant que…Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Commode et Marina revenaient tenant chacun un pille de linges. Elle avait l'air pincé et ne disait rien. Le jeune homme essayait de ne pas la regarder, comme si elle n'existait pas. Émalia sentit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux mais décida de garder ça pour elle. Il prit ses choses et descendit directement en bas sans même adresser un regard à Jack.

-Salut Marina, dit la blonde en passant devant-elle et en refermant la porte. Tu t'es déjà mis à dos avec Commode, tout un record ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sans joie, même une certaine crainte.

-Oui, et il me fait pas peur avec son petit air!

-Pas encore peur, pas ENCORE peur…Corrigea-t-elle songeuse. Jack se demanda bien pourquoi elle disait cela mais ne posa aucune question. Marina lui jeta un regard outré, elle prit cela comme une menace et partit d'un pas furieux jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Commode allait pour monter sur le pont lorsque Émalia le retint.

-Je n'aie qu'une seule chose à te dire : je ne veux pas que tu t'accroches avec Jack. C'est notre capitaine, alors…

-Voyons Émalia ! Tu vois bien qu'il me déteste et je peux te dire que c'est réciproque !

-Commode, s'il te plaît, arrête de t'imaginer que personne ne t'aime ! Moi je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. N'est-ce pas ? Dit -elle avec un petit sourire.

-Éma, tu sais bien que tu es tout pour moi mais je me demande pourquoi on ne pourrait prendre le contrôle du navire, tu pourrais être notre capitaine. Ça serait une bonne idée, ne trouves-tu pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit la blonde presque à regret, Jack est mon ami et j'ai changé Commode, je ne suis plus comme avant. Je me souviens de toutes les choses qu'on a faites ensemble… C'était le bon temps ! Mais il change, comme nous…

-Ah…Bon ok. Je vais essayer de me comporter en _gentleman_ mais sinon, tu dois me promettre que tu feras ce que je dirai. Car si tu n'étais pas là, je l'aurais descendu il y a longtemps. Mais puisque tu y tiens tant…

-Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi impitoyable ! S'exclama-t-elle, et c'est justement pour ça que je t'aime. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. « Pauvre capitaine, son temps est compt ! Je me demande bien ce que je pourrais faire, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir arranger grand chose. Enfin, ne pensons pas à ça tout de suite. J'irai le prévenir tantôt d'être sur ses gardes, pensa-t-elle »

* * *

_Sur le pont, vers neuf heure et demi du soir…_

La bataille entre les deux hommes n'avait pas eu lieu comme tous les pirates avaient pensé, certains furent déçus car tous avaient fait des paris. Jack était au gouvernail, il faisait semblant de naviguer comme à son habitude mais n'arrêtait pas de surveiller Commode, à qui il ne faisait point confiance. Celui-ci ne remarquait rien et semblait très affairé. Il sursauta même quand le capitaine cria :

-D'accord messieurs, vous pouvez arrêter, on va aller manger ! Le temps avait passé si vite mais sûrement que ce ne serait pas toujours le cas. Il se dépêcha de descendre pour rejoindre Émalia qui se lavait, dans la cale.

Jack, lui, monta jusqu'à ses appartements. Il fut très heureux de retrouver Marina. Le capitaine pensa que si quelqu'un pouvait lui remonter le moral, se serait bien elle. Seulement la voir lui mit un baume au cœur. Il la trouvait tout simplement ravissante. Jack décida, sans vraiment y réfléchir, de faire quelque chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Il s'approcha doucement de Marina et lui caressa les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il l'embrassa avec passion. Il s'attendait à recevoir une claque mais lorsqu'il se détacha de ses lèves, Marina s'approcha et l'embrassa à nouveau. Jack était si content que quelqu'un l'apprécie encore qu'il ne voulait plus que le temps s'arrête.

Quand Marina osa enfin regarder Jack, elle devint aussi rouge que son corset. Jack lui adressa un sourire charmeur et releva son chapeau qui était en train de tomber sur son visage. Il l'invita à se coucher sur son lit, sans aucune autre intention que de l'embrasser jusqu'à la fin des temps, caresser ses cheveux et rester là sans rien à faire d'autre que de contempler son joli visage. Marina comprit et s'étendit à ses côtés. Après quelques minutes d'embrassade, Jack fini par dire :

-On devrait bien inviter Émalia et ce fameux Commode à venir manger. Ça nous permettra d'mieux nous connaître les uns les autres. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tu ne tiens pas vraiment à connaître ce garçon…Fit-elle, surprise par cette idée. Elle s'attendait bien à cette proposition mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas pour faire seulement connaissance.

-Sincèrement, non. Mais c'est la moindre des choses d'les inviter. Pas vraiment le choix. Émalia est quand même notre amie, non ? On ne peut la laisser avec ce fou tout le temps.

-Bof…c'est son choix, tu devrais lui faire plus confiance. Elle sait sûrement ce qu'elle fait. Elle l'connaît bien mieux que nous.

-Je sais mais quand même…Enfin, j'les invite. Va les chercher s'il te plaît trésor.

-Ok, mais j't'aurai prévenu ! J'vais me préparer et après j'irai les voir.

-Très bien.

* * *

En même temps dans la chambre d'Émalia… 

La jeune fille était devant une pille de vêtement et ne savait quel choisir. Elle demanda l'opinion de son Commode :

-Quel vêtement devrais-je mettre pour aller chez le capitaine ce soir ? le jeune homme se redressa sur le lit et fronça ses sourcils foncés.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Quel dîner ?

-Il va nous inviter, j'en suis certaine. « Je l'ai vu…Pensa-t-elle. » Elle le regarda et roula des yeux à son expression.

-Je n'aime pas Jack, tu l'sais ! Émalia s'approcha et l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre que c'était la vérité. Entre moi et Jack il n'y a jamais rien eu, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Tu es le plus beau, le plus cruel ! Ce mot me fait frissonner et c'est ce que j'aime !

-Disons que je te crois… Tu aimes la cruauté? Demanda-t-il en souriant en coin. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Je m'ennuie un peu de ma vie d'avant… Si Marina m'entendait, elle en serait scandalisée ! Je ne sais la raison, mais elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup. Fais gaffe avec elle.

-C'est ton amie alors je ne ferai rien de stupide.

-Bon, ok. J'sais que c'est dur de ne rien faire _d'amusant_…Moi aussi tu sais que j'aimerais mieux faire ce que j'ai envie, plutôt que de continuer à faire semblant…soupira-t-elle en lui souriant tristement. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés et lui donna un tendre baiser qui se transforma pour devenir de plus en plus fougueux. Au même moment, Marina apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Eum eum… Désoler d'vous déranger mais le capitaine vous invite à venir chez lui pour souper. Est-ce que vous acceptez ? Demanda-t-elle un peu gênée.

-Oui, oui. Mais dans combien de temps ? S'informa Éma.

-Environ dans une demi heure. À tantôt !

-Bye.

-Mon Dieu ! S'exclama Commode surpris, tu connais très bien le capitaine, on dirait.

-Ouais… « J'aimerais tellement te dire tout ce que je sais… » Son visage se renferma et son amant s'inquiéta pour elle. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas quand elle ajouta d'une voix sans émotion :

-Enfin, ce n'est pas tout, il faut qu'on se prépare.

* * *

Dans la cale, tous les pirates parlaient du « carr » amoureux. Jack et Marina, Commode et Émalia. Certains connaissaient Éma un peu plus que les autres alors ils savaient que Commode n'était pas très bon pour elle, car il l'influençait. Déjà la blonde recommençait à prendre ses anciennes habitudes. Elle était devenu très désagréable avec les hommes, moins gentille et pas du tout sociable ou amicale. Commode, personne ne le connaissait, mais avec toutes les histoires qui circulaient à son sujet, aucuns ne l'aimaient. Tous savaient que Jack et Marina étaient très amoureux, mais on voyait que le capitaine regardait souvent Éma et son amoureux. La jeune noire, elle, ne voyait que Jack et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs lorsqu'elle entendait parler de Commode. 

-Je parie dix shillings qu'le cap'taine va casser la figure à ce connard, affirma un vieux pirate en sortant une petite bourse de sa poche.

-Je crois que c'est la p'tite blondinette qui va faire passer un sale quart d'heure à ce Jack Sparrow ! Pis je gage trois bonnes bouteilles de rhum qu'elle va se retourner contre son amie, répondit un autre.

Tous parlaient de cela et s'amusaient bien. Jack savait que ça allait faire jaser pendant longtemps mais il n'y pouvait rien.

* * *

**Rebonjour! J'espère que vous aimez la suite ! Bientôt la suite, je le promets sur la tête de Commodus!!**

****

**Réponse aux review : ******

****

**Eriam Kiaeve : **Merci pour tes review. Je vais essayer de faire attention aux expression québécoises. Mais tu sais sûrement que c'est quand même difficile de toutes les enlever. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fâchée puisqu'elles ont le même nom. Merci!

**Cybel** : Merci ma tite Cybel pour ta belle review. TA LONNNNGGGGGUUUUEEEEEE REEEVVIIEEEWWWWW. !! loll. J'aime beaucoup quand tu m'en écris de si longue pour rien dire. Moi personnellement j'aime bien le nom complet de Commode. Bien enfin c'est ça J'AIME COMMODE!! Toi avant c'était Jack mais traître comme tu es tu l'as laissé pour Kyo….. enfin merci et review moi encore!!

**Ad gloriam virtutis via grassari **

**Amé Sparrow**


	8. Complots, tension et renouvellement

**Disclamer :**** Émalia Blackbird, son père le capitaine Blackbird , Marina Carlson, et quelques membres de l'équipage son à moi. Ah ! Pourquoi Jack et Commode ne sont pas à moi ? C'est la question qui hante mes nuits…!! **

**Genre : Angst, Fantaisie, Action/Aventure, Drama**

**Un autre chapitre de terminé! Je sais que cette fois j'ai été EXTRÊMEMENT lente à le composer et je m'en excuse! L'inspiration me manquait, comme d'ailleurs, quelques autres très bons auteurs de _FanFiction . ;) _Je vous promets de finir bientôt le chapitre 9! Enfin, plus vite que deux mois! Loll. J'espère que même si je ne remets pas mes chapitres à temps régulier, vous continuerez à lire mes fics! Bonne lecture et REVIEWS please. ( Peut-être que si j'en reçois bcp je loderais le 9 plus vite! MHUAHAHA!!! ) ******

****

**Chapitre 8**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Émalia ? C'est bien trop long t'habiller ! Tu es une pirate ou quoi ? Tiens, mets ça, dit-il en lui lançant une jupe noire et une camisole blanche, qui s'attachait avec un cordon bleu pâle faisant plusieurs fois le tour du ventre.

-Oui oui, je suis prête ! S'écria-t-elle en enfilant tous ses vêtements.

-Bon, enfin ! S'exclama l'homme, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Pourquoi toutes les femmes prenaient-elles autant de temps ! La prochaine fois, continua-t-il, que Jack m'humilie, il va goûter à mon fer !

-Commode, ne t'énerve pas ce soir et ne le provoque pas, sinon ce ne sera pas de sa faute. Le jeune homme se retourna rapidement pour prendre un couteau et le glissa dans sa manche bouffante sans que son amie ne s'en aperçoive et marcha à sa suite.

Sur le pont, il y avait un merveilleux couché de soleil. Les cheveux normalement blonds de la jeune femme étaient devenus d'une belle couleur orangée teintés de reflets rosés. Il faisait très chaud et il n'y avait aucun nuage. Presque à regret, ils se rendirent dans la cabine du capitaine. Lorsque Jack les aperçut, il remarqua qu'Émalia avait changée…Il voyait qu'on son regard s'était endurci et qu'elle agissait autrement…Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle à vrai dire.

-Salut Jack, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, sans vraiment se soucier de lui.

-Bien sûr trésor ! Menti-t-il sans quitter des yeux le nouveau. Passons à table, je meurs de faim ! Au menu, il y avait beaucoup de poissons, des fruits de mers en abondance et environ six bouteilles de bon rhum. Commode se dit, que même si Jack ne l'aimait pas, il n'avait pas fait attention à la dépense.

Durant le dîner, le capitaine Sparrow ne parla pas beaucoup et ne faisait que jeter des coups d'œils discrets à Commode. Celui-ci sentait son regard mais ne lui dit rien d'autre que quelques banalités ou du moins, au début de la soirée. Le repas était bon, le rhum excellent, mais le temps n'était pas à la fête. Ils ne bavardèrent pas beaucoup.

Vers la fin du souper, l'atmosphère se tendit encore un peu plus entre les deux hommes, car ils étaient de plus en plus enivrés. Aucun des deux ne se rendait vraiment compte de ce qui se passait. Commode, n'étant pas gêné de nature, se mit à parler à Jack d'une façon dédaigneuse :

-Sparrow…Es-tu aussi richhhhhe qu'on le dit? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

-Avec tous les navires que j'ai pillés durant ma vie, les personnes que j'ai escroquées…J'crois en avoir bien plus que toi. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un jeune.

-Tu serais surpris que je suis sûrement bien plus aisé que toi. Ma famille est très riche. Depuis plusieurs siècles, peut-être même un ou deux millénaires, nous avons régnés sur plus d'un pays. La tienne, par contre, n'a pas dû faire grand chose d'important, dit le jeune Commode en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns se qui les dépeigna et lui donna l'air plus arrogant et selon Émalia, encore plus beau !

-Ah oui ! Tu m'en diras tant. Et quels pays gouverniez-vous ? S'informa Jack en retenant un rire.

-Tu as souvent voyagé, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu déjà traversé l'océan ?

-Je crois en avoir assez vu pour tout reconnaître, si tu me décris ces pays.

-D'accord. Je suis un descendant des plus grands empereurs romains. Mon père m'a nommé en l'honneur de l'un d'eux, l'empereur Marcus Aurelius Commodus, c'est pourquoi, disons, que j'ai un nom plus rare. Mes descendants viennent de Rome. Une ville fabuleuse, avec le Colisée, un grand fleuve qui passe dans la république…Enfin une cité de merveilles et de grandeur. Étonné ? Demanda Commode avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

-Tu dis que Rome a été gouverné par ta famille durant un certain temps… Alors je ne m'en étonnerai pas qu'elle ne soit plus ce qu'elle était auparavant, répondit Jack en éclatant de rire. Commode prit un air hautain. Les deux hommes ne se reparlèrent plus de tout le souper, qui de toute façon était presque terminé. Une demi-heure plus tard, Éma et son amant quittèrent les appartements de Jack pour aller se coucher.

­&&&

-L'as-tu vu ? Fit le capitaine à son amie. Je suis un descendant de l'empereur…et je suis riche, gnagnagna…et quoi encore !…Je déteste ce type. Encore plus qu'avant, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible !

-Jack, voyons, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. Peut-être bien que c'est vrai ce qu'il dit, mais il fait cela pour te faire enrager. Je suis sûr qu'il trouve cela très drôle de voir que tu perds tes moyens et ne plus savoir quoi dire. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut que tu fasses. Tu tombes dans son piège, comme il l'espérait, devina la belle Marina.

-Je sais mais…Bon enfin, tant pis pour ce soir. Tu restes avec moi trésor ? Demanda Jack en sachant très bien la réponse.

-Mais oui ! Quelle question ! On reste dans les même appartements, répondit Mary. Il s'approcha tout doucement et enleva la chemise de la jeune fille. Elle frémit au contact de ses mains…Ces mains si douces qui explorait son corps avec plaisir. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour plus d'un baiser et elle détacha le pantalon corsaire de Jack. Marina se jeta sur le lit et le capitaine vint la rejoindre, un tendre sourire illuminant son visage…

&&&

_Dans les appartements d'Émalia…_

-C'est quoi le problème de ce Jack Sparrow ? Grogna Commodus.

-Je ne sais pas ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Jack ne t'aime pas, tu dois l'accepter. Je sais que quand il s'y met, il peut être agaçant, mais c'est un bon capitaine. On a besoin de lui et je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Commode, déposant brutalement son glaive sur une petite table de chevet et enlevant sa cape bleue marine. Je sais ce que tu vas dire! Enfin on en reparlera demain. Tu viens, demande-il un léger sourire aux lèvres, en pointant le lit.

-Tu as toujours peur du noir ? Plaisanta-t-elle. Oui, je viens. Elle se coucha contre lui et pensa aux événements des derniers jours, tout cela était arrivé tellement vite. La blonde était tout de même contente d'être avec lui.

Très vite Émalia s'endormit dans ses bras. Par contre, son amant ne s'assoupit que plusieurs heures plus tard, tourmenté.

&&&

Le lendemain matin, le soleil du soir précédent avait disparu, le ciel était noir et l'on sentait qu'une tempête se préparait. Jack, sur le pont, criait des ordres :

-Allez bande de fainéants, dépêchez-vous ! La tempête arrive, on a pas toute la journée ! Rangez vite les provisions qui traînent là, disait-il en pointant du doigt les quelques caisses de nourriture, changez les voiles, celles-ci sont trop abîmées, elles ne supporteront pas l'orage. Vite!

Commode voyait bien que Jack était énervé, alors pour le rendre encore plus furieux, il ne se dépêcha pas du tout à exécuter ses ordres et traîna sur le bateau sans rien faire de précis. Le capitaine s'en aperçu assez vite mais était trop occupé à autre chose alors, il ne le réprimanda même pas. « Plus tard, j'irai lui parler. Il faudra cependant qu'Émalia soit avec nous sinon, je ne crois pas qu'il le prendra bien », se dit Jack, tout en continuant de tirer sur la corde d'une voile.

Quelques heures plus tard, les pirates rentrèrent dans leurs cabines, car dehors s'était un vrai déluge. Même Jack n'y voyait rien. Mary et lui entrèrent dans leurs appartements en éclaboussant le plancher comme les murs. Tous deux frissonnèrent, la pluie était glacée. Ils se changèrent, mais se sentirent encore humide.

-Jack chéri, tu sembles inquiet...

-Ah trésor, que tu me connais bien ! Je sais, je le suis, c'est encore au sujet de ce blanc-bec de Commode…Il n'a rien fait excepter traîner sur le pont durant toute la journée. Et en plus, il est rentré dans sa cabine bien avant les autres.

-Jack, c'était sa première journée à bord, laisse-lui du temps ! Et en plus je ne crois pas qu'il n'a rien fait ! Il m'a aidé à tendre les cordages et pour bien d'autres choses ! Je crois que la jalousie vous rend aveugle capitaine ! Et elle éclata de rire sous l'œil exclamatif de son supérieur.

-Si tu le dis ! Mais je vais quand même aller les voir. Il remit son manteau, sortit sur le pont et courut jusqu'aux appartements choisit. Sans frapper, se souciant peu de savoir ce qu'il allait découvrir, il enfonça la porte et entra.

Dans la chambre, il n'y avait qu'Émalia en train d'essayer de mettre son corset, ou plutôt de l'attacher. Elle se retourna et sursauta. La blonde ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Jack apparaître dans son appartement.

-Jack, que fais-tu ici !? S'exclama la blonde après avoir reprit son souffle.

-Eh bien trésor, j'étais venu voir notre nouvelle recrue, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas là!

-Pas de chance capitaine, il vient de partir. Vous pouvez attendre ici.

-Bien sûr trésor ! As-tu quelque chose à boire, du rhum par exemple ? Demanda-t-il dans un merveilleux sourire charmeur qui faisait briller ses quelques dents en or.

-Oui captain' ! Pour sûr que j'en ai. Quel pirate pourrait se passer de rhum ? Et elle ouvrit d'un seul coup une bouteille d'une certaine grandeur qui contenait un liquide doré. Elle sortit par la suite d'une petit meuble deux choppes et versa le rhum dans celles-ci.

Au moment même où ils commencèrent à boire, Commode entra dans la pièce dégoulinant de pluie. Il adressa un vague salut au capitaine Sparrow et lui demanda :

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Eh bien mon cher ami, en disant au jeune homme « ami » il faillit éclater de rire mais se retint, j'étais venu pour te parler, mais tu n'y étais pas, alors nous avons bu un petit coup !

-Alors qu'as-tu à me dire ? Puisque je suis là, profites-en.

-Très bien monsieur le press ! J'aimerais bien que tu fasses un peu mieux ton travail. En fait ce que je veux dire, c'est : Arrête de te promener par tout pour ne rien faire!

-Capitaine, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi, je ne suis là que parce qu'Émalia veut rester alors, laissez-moi tranquille ! Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire. Il prit sur la table son poignard et le tourna entre ses mains comme s'il se préparait

-Tant que tu seras sur mon navire mon gars, je veux que tu fasses ce que je vais te dire sinon on pourrait toujours te laisser SEUL sur une petite île déserte, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense que pour l'instant c'est moi qui mène le jeu ! Dit-il en approchant enfin son couteau de la gorge du capitaine, laissez-nous tranquille pour ce soir et partez ! Jack fit ce qu'il dit mais avant de partir dit :

-Tu le regretteras mon gars, j'le jure !

&&&

-Qui est-il pour me dire comment je dois agir? Demanda brusquement Jack en rentrant, éclaboussant et réveillant Marina.

-Jacckkk!!

-Répond!

-Je t'avais bien dit de te méfier de lui, répondit sagement Marina, pas du tout surprise de la réaction du capitaine Sparrow.

-Nous devrions le laisser ou non, peut-être _les_ laisser, sur une petite île et les oublier, dit Jack songeur, il ne devrait n'y avoir que toi, moi… et l'équipage.

-Jack, voyons, tu sais bien que maintenant c'est impossible. Il est très utile, même si tu ne peux t'en rendre compte nous l'avons remarqué! Peut-être ne faisait-il pas vraiment ce que tu lui avais demandé mais…essaya de défendre Marina. Au fond d'elle, la brune ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle racontait à Sparrow, c'était plutôt pour protégé son amie que d'autre chose. Et d'ailleurs Émalia est ton second, alors comment peux-tu penser une telle chose d'elle!

-Ah je sais mais ce n'est quand même pas un gros problème qu'elle soit mon second! Je te nommerai à sa place.

-Jack elle ne nous laissera pas tomber, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle même aurait bien aimé être aussi importante que Jack mais s'était sa meilleure amie, après tout elle n'avait pas le droit de « lui-jouer-dans-le-dos » comme ça. Pendant un court instant la belle brune se demanda comment Éma avait réussit à convaincre Jack de la nommer…Non c'était absurde.

-Nous devons les garder. Un point c'est tout, continua-t-elle.

-Je sais, je sais, dit-il en voyant le regard que celle-ci lui adressa. C'est étrange, jamais je n'aurais pu penser, penser une chose pareille d'Émalia. Elle qui semblait toute gentille, tout et tout…

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Tu ne la connaissais pas assez bien pour pouvoir la juger, mais je dois avouer que je suis quelque peu surprise. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il viendrait la rejoindre, je croyais qu'on en était débarrassé, une bonne fois pour toute, mais non! Bon, arrêtons de parler de cela puisque ça nous déprime. Passons à autre chose, dit-elle un petit sourire en coin de ses ravissantes lèvres.

-Hum…Je suis fatigué…Tu veux ma mort trésor? Marina lui sourit malicieusement.

-Oh! On dirait que c'est la première fois que le capitaine Sparrow refuse ce genre d'offre, peut-être devient-il trop vieux pour ça? …Bon, tant pis. Elle fit mine de vouloir partir mais Jack se leva et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle eut un sourire de satisfaction. La jeune femme se retourna vers le torse de son amant, toujours entouré de ses bras et demanda :

-Alors?

-Je suis si vieux que ça? Demanda-t-il, une petite moue sur le visage. Marina éclata de rire devant son visage de chien battu.

-Mais non…Enfin, je sais pas…Prouve-moi le…Jack lui sourit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'un geste synchronisé, ils se rendirent jusqu'au lit. Jack retira la chemise de la belle et celle-ci fit de même avec lui. Son corps était brûlant et lorsqu'elle le toucha, elle frissonna une seconde fois car Jack était encore tout mouillé.

Sous les rires amusés de Mary, ils passèrent une agréable nuit.

&&&

_Dans la chambre d'Émalia et de Commode. _

-Éma, je suis fatigué de ne rien faire. Tantôt, j'aurais dû tuer Jack, dit Commode.

-Tu ne pouvais pas, je pense bien qu'il avait dit à Marina qu'il venait nous voir, alors elle l'aurait dit à tout le monde et nous aurions été dans de sales draps, expliqua son amante.

-Bien, nous aurions pu la tuer elle aussi, ça n'aurait été que plus distrayant.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de la tuer. Elle et moi, on s'entend bien ensemble et on s'amuse tout le temps. Marina est ma meilleure amie Commode, j'espère que tu peux comprendre. Elle s'est occupée de moi dans les moments où j'étais déprimé -car je croyais ne pas te revoir- et lorsque je suis tombé malade, elle était là.

-Voyons Émalia, dans le temps tuer ne te causait pas de problème, peu importe qui se mettait en travers de ton chemin.

-Je sais, mais ça fait trop longtemps que je n'aie pas exécuté quelqu'un. Je me souviens presque pas de la sensation que l'on ressent, s'excusa la jeune pirate. Décris-moi, explique-moi, comment l'on se sent. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa tranquillement. En se détachant –à regret- de ses lèvres, il lui dit :

-Ce serait bien trop long. Pourquoi ne pas le redécouvrir pas toi-même? S'il te plait, mon amour, je m'ennuie moi aussi de cette sensation !

-…Bon d'accord ! Mais comment allons nous trouver quelqu'un ? Fit-elle.

-J'ai pensé à tout. Toi, tu attireras un des pirates ici, en lui faisant croire que tu veux je ne sais pas … enfin, invente quelque chose de plausible. Prends un ivrogne sinon, je ne crois pas qu'il te suivra et rendu là je te montrerai. C'est d'accord ?

-Oui, c'est d'accord. Puis-j'y aller tout de suite ?

-Oui, vas-y, c'est une bonne heure. Mais avant, viens ici. Émalia lui sourit et approcha. Il l'embrassa en lui disant de se dépêcher. La blondinette descendit encore un étage pour se rendre dans les chambres des pirates, elle choisit de piéger un certain Cottons.

-Viens ici toi, lui demanda-t-elle en détachant un peu son corset pour l'inciter à la suivre, viens, viens, dit-elle en prenant sa main. Il la suivit sans se douter que ce serait les dernières heures de sa vie et qu'il les passerait dans la douleur et la souffrance.

Émalia le fit entrer en premier dans sa chambre et lorsqu'il passa la porte Commode l'attrapa par le bras, en le lui cassant, ce qui fit un bruit sourd et le bâillonna à toute vitesse pour ne pas que le jeune puisse demander de l'aide. Ensuite, ils le couchèrent par terre et sans se presser, Commodus lui cloua les mais sur le plancher. Cottons se débattait sur le plancher mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer ses blessures, déchirer un peu plus ses mains. Le sang coulait sur le plancher mais personne ne semblait sans soucier.

Après, Commode (comme démonstration à Émalia) prit son glaive et fit une profonde coupure dans la jambe du jeune corsaire. La jeune femme sortit un petit couteau de sa table de chevet et le lança sur le jeune pirate, qui pleurait de douleur. Les deux prirent leurs ceintures se mirent à fouetter le malheureux, des traces rouges apparaissaient partout sur son pauvre corps meurtri.

Pour finir, car il le soleil allai bientôt se lever et qu'il fallait remettre le corps dans sa chambre et nettoyer un peu, Commodus prit son glaive d'or, coupa la peau du front jusqu'au cou du marin. De là, il enfonça lentement son glaive dans la chair et se fut terminé du marin.

-Alors, ça ta plu ma douce? Demanda-il en essayant la lame d'argent devenu rouge avec un petit linge.

-Bien sûr. Maintenant je me souviens comment c'était… À Rome, répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire, essayant de retirer son couteau prit dans les omoplates de Cottons. Par contre avant, nous n'avions pas besoin de tout nettoyer !

-Il faut faire des sacrifices dans la vie ma chérie pour avoir du plaisir ! Mais nous devrions nous dépêcher à aller le porter dans sa chambre, avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Tiens, prends le par les pieds.

Rendu dans la chambre du pirate ils le couchèrent sans faire de bruit sur son lit et repartirent comme si rien ne s'était passé dans leur chambre.

Durant environ une demi-heure, Émalia frotta le plancher pour effacer toutes les traces du massacre. Elle y repensait mais ne ressentait aucun autre sentiment que la joie. Les deux pirates se changèrent et montèrent sur le pont à l'heure habituelle, tous les corsaires étaient là sauf un, Cottons. Jack demanda à Gibbs d'aller voir dans sa cabine s'il y était…

&&&

**Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Je m'excuse si je ne réponds pas « personnellement » aux merveilleuses reviews que vous m'avez envoyé en grand nombre, le temps me manque ! Mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur ! ''verse un petite larme'' ;)**

****

**À bientôt au prochain chapitre !! ****Reviews please !! ******

****

**Amé Phoenix******

****


End file.
